Love Like Winter
by FluffyOverlord
Summary: Winter Davis and Blaise Zabini have been best friends all their lives. Little do they know that their parents arranged for them to be married. Now in her sixth year Winter finds herself having deep feeling for someone other than Blaise.
1. PROLOGUE

_Forgot to say my inspiration for writing this story and figured I would do so now. So back when I was on a fanfic site that is now closed. :( I got a request from a girl named Winter for me to write her a story with the main character being named Winter who starts a relationship with a certain Slytherin. It was the first request I had ever gotten and so I definitely couldn't say no! So lo and behold, Love Like Winter was born. The title comes from AFI's song, Love Like Winter, because I thought it was cute. ^^ I hope you enjoy the story!_

_~Fluffy_

******************************

**PROLOGUE**

The front room was dark; the only light came from the merrily crackling fireplace in the hearth. Its light cast shadows across the room revealing the four people that sat before each other on the twin love seats. They were Robert Hollander and Ilaria Zabini and their lifelong friends Jeffrey and Trinket Davis. They were drinking tea and the only sound came from the clinking of their glasses against plates. After a couple of silent moments passed the four set their drinks down and looked at each other across the coffee table in front of them.

"What did you wish to discuss with us, Ilaria?" Trinket asked, she was sitting on the right couch with her husband Jeffrey.

"The future of our children," replied Ilaria, her second husband Robert made a face at the word _our_ considering he had no children.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Robert and I have discussed this thoroughly amongst ourselves and we decided to bring it to your attention."

"I personally think it is one of Ilaria's brighter ideas," said Robert, which earned him an elbow to the stomach.

"Well, what is it?" Jeffrey asked.

"We believe we should arrange a marriage between my son Blaise and your daughter Winter," said Ilaria. "When they become of age of course."

"For what reason?" Trinket asked.

"How many heartbreaks did you suffer before you found Jeffrey?"

Trinket looked at her husband and then pictures of all the other men she had loved and lost flashed before her eyes.

"Many," Trinket whispered.

"It was the same for me before I found Robert," Ilaria said, kissing Robert on the cheek. "Our children will never have to suffer heartbreak or feel the loss of losing someone they love; they'll have each other, forever."

Trinket looked back to her husband and never did see the smirk that played across Ilaria's lips; they were playing right into her hands. Ilaria didn't care about her son's wellbeing; Ilaria didn't care about anyone but herself. She knew that should the Davis' agree to have Winter marry her Blaise they would pay for almost all the wedding's cost. Not to mention she could get Blaise out of her home quicker, the boy always had been nothing but a burden on her. Across from her Trinket was battling with herself about the decision and she could see in Jeffrey's eyes that he was doing the same.

"I never want Winter to feel what I felt when I lost the first man I loved," Trinket said.

"Neither do I, Trinket, but aren't we taking away an important part of life? Aren't we keeping her sheltered by not letting her make her own decisions?" asked Jeffrey.

"But we could stop her from ever having to bare heartache, there is nothing worse."

"If you feel it would be best, Trinket, then I will agree with you."

"Thank you, Jeffrey."

Trinket took her husband's hand and then turned back to Robert and Ilaria.

"We agree with your thoughts, an arranged marriage would be the best thing we could do for our children," said Trinket.

"It's settled then, my son, Blaise Zabini, and your daughter, Winter Davis, will be married when they come of age," said Ilaria.

"Until then we'll have them see each other often, if they get used to each other and become friends telling them they're getting married will make life easier," Jeffrey added. The four look at each other and then shook hands to make the deal complete. Little did they know that the choice they made that night would cause more harm than good.


	2. IT STARTS

**CHAPTER 1-IT STARTS**

"Blaise, stop it, put me down!" Winter squealed, she play hit Blaise on the back as he carried her down the stairs across his shoulder. "You better not be heading where I think you're heading!"

Blaise didn't reply he just chuckled and kept a good grasp on Winter as she tried to fight her way out of his grip.

"Blaise Achille Zabini, you put me down this instant!" Winter scolded, she squinted her eyes as Blaise walked through the open backdoor in the dazzling bright sunlight. She then felt Blaise jump into midair and screamed as they went falling into the ice cold water of the pool. Winter closed her eyes and felt the water wash over her body, and head. When she opened them she was in the center of the water with Blaise swimming them back up to the surface. Once they broke the top Winter took a deep gulp of breath and flicked Blaise on the ear which was a rather sensitive part of the body. He reached up and flicked her ear before dropping her from his shoulder and she screamed again.

Winter couldn't swim for the life of her, due to mostly to the fact she was deathly afraid of water, without Blaise keeping her up she flailed around kicking and thrashing.

"Calm down, Winter!" Blaise said, trying to stop the splashing water from going in his mouth and nose. "You're in the shallow end!"

Winter stopped thrashing and set her feet down where the touched the ground, she stood and the water only went to her waist.

"Oh," she said, Blaise must have swam over to the shallow end after they'd hit the center. "How dare you!" she then screamed, and crossed her arms across her chest. "You know I hate the water, Blaise, what were you thinking?!"

"I had to get you back for turning my hair pink, that is a cheap trick," Blaise said, and Winter giggled as she looked at Blaise and saw his hair and eyebrows were a startling shade of tickle-me-pink.

"It makes you look so pretty though."

Blaise went to grab Winter again and she stepped back and slipped falling backwards into the water, she hit her head hard on the ground and saw stars dancing in front of her eyes. She felt hands grasp her and pull her from the water.

"Winter, Winter!" Blaise said, taking her face in his hand and shaking.

"Ow," Winter groaned, swatting Blaise's hand away, she reached up and touched the back of her head where she could practically feel the bump rising. "This is why I hate water; can you please get me out?"

Blaise picked Winter up in his arms, bridal style, and carried her out of the pool. She felt the water sliding off of her and dripping to the ground. The dress she was wearing began to weigh her down with the added weight of water but Blaise didn't seem to be having any problem carrying her. He took her into the house and sat her down on one of the wooden chairs that wouldn't be damaged by water. Winter held the back of her head in her hand and groaned with the amount of pain it felt to even lightly touch it. Blaise left and came back with a frozen bag of peas and Winter gave a half smile as she took the bag and placed it gently on the back of her head.

"Want me to get my mum and see if she can fix it?" Blaise asked.

"No, no, don't worry about it's only a bump," Winter answered, waving the question away. She went to stand up but fell back into the chair when her vision went black. "Maybe I'll need some help getting home."

Blaise walked forward and helped Winter to her feet, he wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her to the fireplace. He then reached forward and grabbed floo powder off the top of the fireplace.

"Morris Manor," he said, and threw the floo powder in, the fireplace sparkled green and Winter stepped forward.

"We're going to Diagon Alley together tomorrow, right?" Winter asked.

"Yeah, I'll come get you in the morning," said Blaise.

"Alright, goodbye."

Winter smiled and slipped through the fireplace where she vanished into its flames. She came out on the other side and dusted ashes off her clothing, her clothes were still dripping with water and she didn't want to get the carpet wet.

"Mother," Winter called, when she didn't hear anyone coming she tried again. "Mother!"

"Winter, is that you, dear?" came Trinket's voice.

"Yes, mum, I was wondering if you could get me a towel."

Trinket walked through the front room doorway and took in Winter's wet appearance.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Blaise through me in the pool," Winter said, seeing the pool of water forming around her feet.

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"Because I may have turned his hair pink."

Trinket let a smile slide onto her face then left the front room and came back a moment later with a towel. She handed it to Winter and Winter used it to dry herself the best she could. Once she was no longer dripping she kneeled down and wiped up the puddle around her feet.

"Thanks, mum," Winter said, and Trinket took the towel from her.

"You're welcome, dear," said Trinket, and walked away. Winter walked across the front room then up the large grand staircase onto the second floor. She walked into her room and dug around in her closet for dry clothes. After showering she changed and began to brush through her hair. Once she had finished she set her brush down and picked up her letter from Hogwarts. It was the same as the other five she had gotten through the years but she was always found herself reading them more than once.

_Dear Miss Davis,_

_We are happy you have decided to continue attending Hogwarts for your sixth year. Enclosed are a list of supplies you'll need in the classes you have chosen for the semester. _

_As you have picked to attend our newest class, etiquette, you are required to bring dress clothing to wear during that class time. _

_We all hope you enjoy your sixth year at Hogwarts._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva M. McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress _

Winter pulled the list of supplies she needed from the letter and read through them once again, before slipping the list into her purse. She'd need it for tomorrow.


	3. SHOPPING AND RAINFALL

**CHAPTER 2-SHOPPING AND RAINFALL**

Winter walked around Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions feeling the different materials in the store trying to find the one she wanted. If she was going to have to wear dresses to the etiquette class, of which she didn't want to take, she was creating her own dresses. Blaise was sitting on one of the waiting chairs with his head in his hands watching Winter.

"We really don't have all day to be here, love," Blaise said.

"I just need to find one more," said Winter, pulling a blue piece of material off the shelf. Blaise couldn't stand sitting anymore and stood up beginning to walk around, Winter just couldn't find the right shade and she was beginning to grow frustrated. She hated pink and wasn't about to go near that section. After throwing down a very loud shade of orange Blaise walked over and held up a very pretty indigo color to her.

"Blaise, that's perfect!" Winter said, taking the material and holding it up. She picked up the others she had found and walked over to the woman behind the counter. With each piece of material she left instructions for the design then walked back over to Blaise and they left the store.

"Where to next?" Blaise asked.

"You are going to buy me an ice cream cone," Winter replied, smiling sweetly.

"I don't remember agreeing to that."

"That's because you didn't, _love_."

Winter wrapped her arms around one of Blaise's and he looked down at her and she saw him struggling not to smile.

"I believe I'm the one who uses that endearment," said Blaise.

"Exactly," Winter said, chuckling. Blaise then began walking towards the ice cream parlor and drug Winter along as she was still clinging to his arm. She released his arm then ran and jumped onto his back, out of reflex Blaise reached back and caught her legs at his sides.

"You caught me!" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It would have been rude to let you fall, well that, and people were watching," said Blaise. Winter gasped in fake shock at his words and flicked his ear again, her favorite thing to do to him. "Don't think I still won't drop you, love."

"That would be _rude_."

Winter smiled and rested her chin on top of Blaise's head and saw people gawk at them as they passed by in the street. Once or twice Winter waved at a passing couple who seemed terribly offended by what Winter and Blaise were doing. At the ice cream parlor Blaise bent down and Winter slid off of him and stepped through the door.

"Get me a mint chocolate cone with two scoops, please," Winter said, smiling brightly and she walked off and found an empty table. All the tables in the parlor were tall and had bar stools set up around them; Winter had to step onto the bars on the bottom of the stool to even get onto the cushion. Once she was settled she looked out the window at the people passing by. The sky was clouding over and the clouds were white and puffy, they were a dark gray which meant rain was coming next. Winter smiled at the thought, she loved rain. She heard rustling and turned to see Blaise sliding effortlessly into his stool with two ice cream cones in each hand.

"There you are, love," he said, handing Winter her ice cream cone, she took it and licked it a few times.

"Thanks," she said. Blaise smiled at her then began to lick at his own cone which was pure vanilla. How very plain. Winter turned back to the window as she licked at her ice cream and began to hear the rumbling thunder as it shook the sky. She smiled as she listened and before too long she watched as lighting struck off in the distance.

"I didn't bring an umbrella," Blaise said, looking annoyed at the storm.

"Who needs umbrellas! Rainwater is pure," Winter said happily.

"I don't understand you, you hate water but you love rain."

"Water and rain are two completely different things, water you can drown in; rain on the other hand is hard to drown in."

"If you say so."

Winter bit at the cone of her ice cream now that she had already licked the scoops gone and Blaise shuddered as she bit into the ice cream. She liked to make Blaise squirm and one thing that made him was chewing on things that were cold, ice cream, ice, snow cones. Winter wasn't exactly sure why those things made him shudder but she supposed it was like nails on a chalkboard to her. She finished off her cone and slid, ungracefully, from the stool and had to pull her skirt down as she walked over to the trashcan. Blaise stepped up beside her and they threw the paper off the ice cream cones away.

"Where to now?" Winter asked.

"We have to pick up your dresses soon but we still need to go to Flourish and Blotts," answered Blaise, marking off the things they had to do on his fingers.

"Flourish and Blotts it is."  
The rain still wasn't quite falling yet as Winter stepped outside but she knew it would anytime as the wind had picked up. She and Blaise then followed the path to Flourish and Blotts before stepping inside. Winter pulled the list of books she needed from her purse and looked them over. She found most of them with ease; all except the one she'd need for etiquette. When she had scoured the entire store she went to the front desk and dropped her books off.

"I just need one more," Winter said, and looked down at the list. "Posture and Principal by Miranda Revenfall."

"Those are up here," the clerk said, he kneeled down and then stood up setting a rather large book on the counter.

"Why are you keeping them up here?"

"It's a long story."

The clerk then took all the books and added them up; Winter paid for them and then took the rather heavy bag and went to find Blaise. When she spotted him she saw he hadn't even found half of the books on his list.

"You and book stores don't mix," Winter said, taking the list from him, she shoved her bag into his arms then went around and found all of Blaise's books in under ten minutes. She took them to the counter and Blaise handed her back her bag as he paid for his own books. Once he had finished they both stepped back into Diagon Alley and back to Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions. Winter walked over to the counter and Blaise waited by the door, the woman showed her all the dresses and they were exactly as Winter had wanted them. She paid for them then she heard the rain begin to fall outside. The women at the desk took each dress and slipped them into long black bags. Winter thanked her then took the dresses and laid them over her arm.

When she made it to Blaise he reached out and took the dresses giving Winter less of a burden. She smiled gratefully at him and they both stepped out into the pouring rain. In a matter of moments they were soaked through before they had reached the fireplace. Winter dug into her bag and took floo powder into her hand.

"Morris Manor," she said clearly, then threw the floo powder into the fire, it sparkled green and she stepped inside followed by Blaise.


	4. TRAIN RIDE

**CHAPTER 3-TRAIN RIDE**

Winter always enjoyed the train ride from Kingscross to Hogsmeade Station. She loved watching the scenery pass by and since everyone from Hogwarts was on the train at once it was easy to find friends. At Kingscross she had said goodbye to her father who had dropped her off on his way to work, she'd said goodbye to her mother at home. Blaise was waiting for her on the other side of the barrier and they had gotten onto the train together. Now they were sitting in the same compartment trying to decide what candies to get. Winter settled on a bag of Berties, two Chocolate Frogs and a Licorice Whip. Blaise ordered twice as many of the same things as Winter and ended up paying for Winter's candy. Once the woman with the candy had left Winter stood up and walked over to Blaise giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for paying," she said. "Though I could have handled it."

"That's why I paid for you, love," Blaise said, pulling Winter into his lap.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought you were wanting to snog."

Winter rolled her eyes.

"You're full of yourself," Winter said, trying to pull out of Blaise's arms. He leaned down and tried to kiss her but she knew he was just joking. Winter reached forward and tickled his stomach and he grasped her hands tightly to try and make her stop. She giggled then heard the door to their compartment open.

"I take it I'm interrupting something," a cold male voice said, it seemed to leak into the room and chill Winter's very bones. She turned and saw the recognizable face of Draco Malfoy, Winter despised Draco with a passion but she was civilized to him as he was Blaise's best friend. Blaise released Winter and she stood up and walked over to her side of the compartment where she smoothed out her clothing. Draco smirked and slinked into the compartment sitting much too close to Winter for her comfort.

"How was your summer?" Blaise asked, Draco shrugged.

"Uneventful," he answered, and slid an arm around Winter's shoulders, she saw Blaise shift uncomfortably but she knew how to deal with Draco.

"How's your _father_?" Winter asked, knowing that was a touchy subject for Draco. He cringed and withdrew his arm before standing up.

"He's well," Draco said, then left the compartment.

"Winter, you know he doesn't like talking about Lucius," Blaise said, once Draco had gone.

"That was the point, I don't want him hanging all over me," said Winter, wiping at her shoulders in disgust. "I don't know how you can be friends with him, he's a git."

"We've been friends since we were kids just like you and me."

"Doesn't change the fact he's a foul git."

"You know me and him are more alike than you let yourself believe, between you and me, I tend to be very nice to you."

"You better."

Blaise smirked and Winter let a smile pass across her lips.

"I'm going to go find Mary-Kate," Winter said, standing up.

"Alright," Blaise said, and Winter walked out of the compartment and walked along the hall. She looked into each compartment searching for Mary-Kate's face, when she had reached the end of the train she spotted her in the last compartment. Winter opened the compartment door and Mary-Kate, along with a few other Slytherin girls, looked up.

"Spring, come in!" Mary-Kate said. Winter stepped inside and sat down on a free spot on the bench. Mary-Kate was always calling Winter by a different name, at least a different name of all the seasons, except winter. A few of the Slytherin girls smiled as a greeting while others merely acknowledged Winter's appearance with a gaze. Winter wasn't exactly the poster child for Slytherin. She had the Slytherin temper and was very sly and cunning, as the title implied, but wasn't rude unless someone was rude to her. There was no way she'd start a fight unless provoked and she didn't look down at other houses because they weren't hers.

Due to her years growing up in and around pure-blood families she held a grudge towards those who weren't pure-blood but she didn't go around speaking down to them. This caused a lot of the Slytherin population to dislike her, not in any serious way; they'd just rather avoid her before talking to her.

"We were just talking about what we did over the summer, what did you do, Fall?" Mary-Kate asked.

"I spent a lot of it with Blaise except the two weeks where me and my parents went to France. They had their honeymoon there and wanted to show me how beautiful it was. I didn't want to leave but of course we had to," replied Winter, smiling at the memory, France had been a rather beautiful place. After a few moments half of the compartment got up and left saying their goodbyes to Mary-Kate.

"You sure know how to clear a compartment, Autumn," said Mary-Kate, smiling crookedly.

"What can I say," Winter said, shrugging, the compartment now only consisted of Mary-Kate, Winter, Haley and Rayanne. The three were the most friendly to Winter and she considered all of them her close friends with Mary-Kate taking the title of best.

"Blaise really matured over the summer," Rayanne said, smirking. "Are you two more than just friends, Winter?"

"Ew, Blaise is like my brother," Winter said, making face.

"But he's not your brother so you're allowed to say rather you fancy him," said Haley.

"I'll admit that Blaise is attractive but I don't fancy him, we're friends, end of story."

"Good to hear, I fancy him and plan to do something about it this year," Rayanne said, smiling devilishly.

"Go right ahead, Raya," Winter said. "What did you do over the summer, Mary-Kate?"

"I thought no one would ever ask," answered Mary-Kate, she looked left and right then reached into her bag and grabbed something. She held out her palm and sitting there was a beautiful diamond ring.

"Mary-Kate, is that an engagement ring?!" Rayanne exclaimed.

"Shhh, keep it down I don't want everyone knowing," Mary-Kate said, and Haley reached forward and took the ring. "I met someone over the summer, a...a...muggle and we spent the entire time together. Before we said goodbye he asked me to marry him once I finished school. We've been writing to each other every day since."

"A muggle?" asked Winter. "Does he know that you're a witch?"

"Well, I didn't....yet....tell him that," Mary-Kate said, blushing.

"Mary-Kate, you have to tell him!"

"I will this next summer when I can use magic outside school."

The ring finally came around to Winter and she picked it up in her hand and examined it. The diamond looked only a little smaller than the one gracing her mom's finger but this one had a pink hue.

"It's beautiful," Winter said, handing the ring back to Mary-Kate. "Do your parents know?"

"No, and they don't need to until I turn 17, once I do I can legally make my own decisions," answered Mary-Kate, taking the ring and replacing it in her bag.

"I better be invited to the wedding," said Rayanne, and Winter and Haley mumbled their agreements.

"I am going to need bridesmaids," Mary-Kate said, and the other three cheered. Winter excused herself when it began to grow dark, her school robes were in her compartment and she knew she'd need to change soon. She stepped inside and saw Blaise was gone which made the compartment feel very empty; she hoped he'd be back soon. Winter tried to pull her trunk out of the overhead compartment but wasn't strong enough to lower it without dropping it. She felt someone reach over and effortlessly pull it out and set it on the ground. Winter smiled and turned expecting to see Blaise but instead she was face to face with Draco.

"What was that for?" Winter asked, folding her arms across her chest. Draco wasn't one to do something out of the kindness of his heart. Instead of answered Draco smirked and turned around leaving the compartment without another word. Winter decided to ignore the gesture and fetched her robes out of her bag.

"Miss me?" the familiar voice of Blaise asked.

"Of course," Winter replied, turning around to smile at Blaise. "You better get your robe on; we'll be at Hogwarts soon."

Blaise stepped into the compartment and got his trunk, as he was sifting through it he seemed to realize something.

"How did you get your trunk down?" he questioned.

"That's an easy enough question, I didn't," Winter replied.

"Then who did?"

"Draco Malfoy, there had to be some sinister reason behind it."

"Yes, because I can name on both my hands the amount of sinister trunk vandals there have been in the world."

"It was Draco Malfoy, Blaise, when was the last time you saw him do something nice out of the kindness of his heart, or lack thereof?"

Blaise didn't answered and Winter took it as a victory on her part and smiled triumphantly. It was rare she won over Blaise Zabini.


	5. THE FEAST

**CHAPTER 4-THE FEAST**

Winter stepped off of the Hogwarts Express with Blaise behind her. She was hoping to have a peaceful carriage ride with just her and Blaise but Hogwarts was never peaceful for Winter. Draco, sniveling Pansy, the goons Crabbe and Goyle, lovesick Rayanne, levelheaded Haley and Mary-Kate, plus one Winter made for an interesting group. Not particularly one that should be contained in a small space together though, but never-the-less they all piled into a carriage together. As there were two people who couldn't properly sit Pansy wound up in Draco's lap and Winter in Blaise's.

Rayanne seemed to be bothered by this and would give Winter weird looks that Winter couldn't quite distinguish, after all her and Blaise were best friends. Pansy was trying to wrap her arms around Draco and lay against him but he wouldn't have it, he kept pushing her hands away and eventually she gave up. Winter looked down at Blaise and he shrugged his shoulders, it seemed neither of them understood what was wrong with Draco, usually he allowed Pansy to hang all over him.

"Keep on your side," Goyle grunted, elbowing Crabbe whose foot had slipped under Goyle's leg.

"I'm not in your way," said Crabbe, elbowing Goyle. After that Crabbe and Goyle began pushing and swatting at each and Winter was glad her and Blaise were on the end of the bench and not next to them. Draco, Pansy, and Mary-Kate were however and Pansy and Mary-Kate began cursing at them to stop. This got all four fighting with each other and their voices grew louder and they were calling each other names Winter had never heard before. Blaise scooted Winter off his lap and to the end of the bench and he stood up.

"Knock it off!" Blaise yelled, but they ignored him. "You're going to give us all detention!"

"SHUT UP!" Pansy said, pulling her wand from her pocket and pointing it at Blaise, this got everyone else taking their wands out but they weren't as quick as Winter. She had drawn her wand long ago and couldn't take the chance of Pansy hurting Blaise.

"Stupefy!" Winter yelled, hitting Pansy squarely in the chest and making her slide off of Draco onto the ground. All the rest in the carriage grew silent and looked at Winter with their mouths hanging open, Draco however was smirking and giving Winter a look she didn't quite understand. Winter replaced her wand and turned to stare out the carriage window, she realized they had just stopped at Hogwarts' front door. Without another word she slipped out of the carriage and into the cool night, the sky was inky and there seemed to be no stars daring to enter the blackness. She heard the crunch of someone stepping out of the carriage and turned to see Draco carrying Pansy out. He headed for the door but Winter stopped him.

"Are you going to tell them I did this?" Winter asked, she really didn't want detention but she didn't regret stupefying Pansy, it had felt rather good.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, looking down at Pansy. "Stupid girl fainted."

Draco then walked past Winter and she stood puzzled, Pansy was Draco's girlfriend, she'd figure he be pissed about Winter stupefying her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Blaise, the others exited the carriage and Mary-Kate winked at Winter as she entered Hogwarts.

"What were you guys talking about?" Winter asked, assuming that was why they had stayed in the carriage longer.

"A cover story of course," answered Blaise.

"We're truly all living up to the Slytherin name aren't we?" Winter sighed.

"Why is that a bad thing, love?"

"I suppose it's not, is it?"

Blaise wrapped an arm around Winter's shoulders and they walked together into Hogwarts and then into the Great Hall. They took a seat at the Slytherin table near Mary-Kate, Rayanne, and Haley. Crabbe and Goyle were seated at the end of the table and there was a spot open in front of them where Draco and Pansy would most likely sit if they got back in time. Once the Great Hall had silenced the first years began to get sorted which was something Winter found rather boring. In the end they ended up getting seven extra Slytherins.

They took a spot all crammed together at an empty part of the table looking frightened; all first years looked that way. Dumbledore stood up and gave another one of his long speeches along with explaining about the new rules Filch had thought up. Winter's stomach growled and Blaise chuckled under his breath making Winter begin laughing. She pinched her nose to keep quiet and was thankful that the food finally appeared on the table and everyone began talking.

"I thought I'd have to gnaw on your arm to tide me over," Winter said, looking at Blaise.

"Why my arm?" asked Blaise.

"Because you're closest."

Winter reached forward and grabbed anything within reach and piled it on her plate, she began eating and Blaise watched her in amazement.

"What?" she asked, once she had swallowed.

"I don't think anyone else in this world can eat like you," said Blaise.

"Well, I feel special."

Winter went back to eating and Blaise decided to stop staring at her and took some food for himself. Once Winter had eaten much more than she should have she sat and waited to be led into the common room. She was getting drowsy and laid her head against Blaise's shoulder, she closed her eyes but right before she fell asleep everyone began to stand. Blaise helped her to her feet and they followed the head boy who turned out to be none other than Draco. Everyone knew the path to Slytherin house but there was always a new password. Once they reached the statue guarding the entrance, Draco made everyone quiet down.

"The password this year is Toujours Pur, don't forget it," Draco said, and said the password to the statue and it stepped aside and everyone piled in. Winter said goodbye to Blaise for the night and walked up into her dormitory. She shared it with Mary-Kate, Rayanne, and Haley which is how they all became friends. Too tired to change out of her robes she fell into her bed and closed her eyes, in a matter of second she was fast asleep.


	6. ETIQUETTE 101

_This chapter is a tad bit silly so take it with a grain of salt. I thought it would be cool to have one fun teacher and it _will _intigrate itself into a few other bits of the story so at least it's not pointless, eh? :p_

_~Fluffy_

_********************************_

**CHAPTER 5-ETIQUETTE 101**

Winter looked down at her schedule and saw etiquette class was right after lunch, which was where she currently was. Her first few classes had been uneventful and she only shared one with Mary-Kate. Blaise was sitting next to her at the lunch table talking to Rayanne about his summer, Rayanne had asked and she enjoyed the result. He hadn't given Winter a minute of attention except in his story, as she had been with him pretty much the whole time. Winter felt a smile creep to her face as he told Rayanne the story of Winter turning his hair pink. She stood up and pulled her bag over her shoulder and interrupted Blaise briefly.

"I'm going to go, I have to change into one of the dresses before etiquette class," Winter said, patting him on the shoulder he nodded at her then went back to talking to Rayanne. The walk to Slytherin common room was probably the shortest from the Great Hall; once she got there, Winter said the password and stepped inside. There were a few people inside relaxing on the couches, Winter had seen this room many times and was always curious how it differed from the other common rooms or how much it had changed over time. There was a grand fireplace that stretched halfway up the ceiling and was just as wide, living under the lake made the common room exceptionally cold. Winter couldn't remember a time when the fire had ever been out. In front of the fireplace was a couch that's length matched the fireplace's width and on each end was a loveseat, all dark green with one lime green stripe running down the middle.

Winter turned away from the common room and walked into her dorm. She dug through her clothes until she found one of the dresses, which was a dark green one, she changed and then left through the common room. The etiquette class was near divination just not as high, Winter started over not wanting to be late. She looked along the classes under Divination and found one door open; she walked inside and immediately knew it had to be the right place. There were clean white walls, gray marble floors; each desk had a straight vertical back in front of a half desk.

Obviously meant to keep good posture. There were calming pictures on the walls of only scenery and some kind of object that was shaped in a T on the teacher's desk. Worse of all however , was that much of the decorations were covered in pink. Winter scrunched up her nose at the sight and then heard footsteps behind her.

"Which one of my students are you?" came a female voice, Winter turned around and saw one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. She was tall but petite with olive skin, her hair was chestnut brown and her eyes were a light shade of tan.

"Winter Davis," said Winter, in response to her question.

"I am Miranda Revenfall, the etiquette teacher."

"You're the author of Posture and Principle."

"I am, you are Trinket's daughter, I knew your mother from school and of course Ilaria. Tell me, what number of husband is she on now?"

"There's a new one every year," Winter said, then cleared her throat and did an impersonation of Ilaria, albeit a bad one. "Being with the same man every year gets terribly boring." Winter rolled her eyes. "Or so she says."

"Are you not fond of the dear Ilaria?" Miss Revenfall asked in mock surprise.

"What is there to be fond of?"

Miss Revenfall smiled and held out her hand to a desk. "Please, take a seat."

Winter sat down on one of the high backed chairs and discovered standing had been far less uncomfortable. More students walked in taking a glance around, many had the face Winter herself had just had. Winter only recognized one face, Pansy's, as all the girls took their seats.

"Hello, class, I am Mrs. Revenfall and I'll be your etiquette professor for the remainder of this semester," said _Mrs_. Revenfall. "Sorry about the desks, I am going to have to show your parents that you're learning something. Now, to begin your first lesson."Mrs. Revenfall turned around to the board and wrote 1, 2, and 3 in a row before turning back around. "Now who can tell me what three things men want from women?"

Winter didn't understand where this question would go or what answers Mrs. Revenfall was expecting and decided to remain quiet. One of the other girls raised her hand and Mrs. Revenfall pointed at her.

"A good cook?" the girl asked. Mrs. Revenfall turned to the board and wrote 'slave' under number one. The girls all looked to each other, wondering where Mrs. Revenfall was going with this.

"Anyone else have an idea?" asked Mrs. Revenfall.

"A women who keeps a clean house?" another girl asked. Mrs. Revenfall smiled and turned around to the board and on number two wrote 'doormat."

"Alright, who can give me the last one?" Everyone looked at the other but no one had any ideas on what the last one was. "No one? Alright, I'll do the last one."

Mrs. Revenfall turned to the board and wrote 'body' under number three, she set the chalk down and clapped her hands together to get the dust off. She sat down on her desk and crossed her legs before turning to the class.

"I'm guessing you all understand what that last one means?" Mrs. Revenfall asked, a few of the girls turned pink and some giggled, Winter remained composed, she was with Ilaria a lot of the time. That subject was always number one on _her_ mind. "Good, these are the three things men want from women, a slave, a doormat and your body. Once they have all three there's no turning back. Which is why in this class I'm going to teach you how to train your men and use them this way, instead of the other way around."

The girls all broke out in chatters with each other again and Mrs. Revenfall smiled and let them talk a moment before silencing them.

"Now, I have a saying for all of you to take to heart. All men are animals, some just make better pets," Mrs. Revenfall said, and everyone chuckled, including Winter. "Take out your books and turn to chapter 1."

Winter pulled out Posture and Principal with a very large grin on her face, just maybe she'd like etiquette class more than she originally thought.


	7. UNEXPECTED

**CHAPTER 6-UNEXPECTED**

Winter's first week of school had gone well, there wasn't necessarily a class she hated but she greatly disliked History of Magic. They were learning about the history of other countries and Winter didn't much care for it. Other than that she had enjoyed her first week back and was looking forward to the weekend and spending some time with Blaise. She had dressed and headed down into the common room expecting to see Blaise inside but he wasn't; she left out into the hallway and began the walk up the staircase. The hallway was full of students coming and going and Winter looked for a friendly face but found none, a look at the usual places proved to show that Blaise was nowhere. Winter sighed and walked out to the grounds alone, she went to the lake and saw it was surprisingly empty.

She sat down on her stomach leaning her head over the water and dipped her finger in watching as ripples spread out from where she touched. This definitely wasn't going to keep her attention very long that was for sure. After a while she rested her head in her hands and looked down at her reflection for a while and saw Draco Malfoy's reflection appear next to hers. She looked up and saw him standing above her; she turned around onto her back and held herself up on her elbows.

"Can I help you?" she asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't recognize you without Blaise hanging on your arm," said Draco.

"I could say the same thing about Pansy."

Draco smirked and sat down next to Winter without answering.

"Please, sit, I would love nothing more than your company," Winter said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you don't own the lake, Davis," Draco replied, rudely.

"You like the lake so much?" Winter said, and stood up. "It's all yours."

She dusted off her back as she walked away from the lake fuming; only Draco Malfoy could get her this worked up in a few simple words. Winter was so caught up in mumbling under her breath that she never saw Pansy walking out of Hogwarts, as she never saw her, she didn't see her draw her wand. After that everything went black.

Winter woke up to the worse headache she had ever felt in her life, her head throbbed and felt like it was about to explode. She groaned in pain and grasped her hair pulling on it to take her mind off the headache by causing pain elsewhere.

"Stop that!" A snippy voice said, smacking Winter's hands down. Winter opened her eyes and saw Madame Pomfrey pouring a very disgusting looking orange liquid into a cup. Once she had finished she shoved it at Winter. "Drink it."

Winter obliged, the disgusting taste would be welcomed if it made the pain go away, Winter plugged her nose and poured the liquid down her throat. She gagged once or twice and had to swallow several times to stop the liquid from coming back up. The pain in her head immediately ceased and she sighed deeply.

"What happened?" Winter asked, her mind still not fitting pieces together.

"Ms. Parkinson thought it would be a brilliant idea to cast a spell at you. I think she was going for just a simple stupefying charm but she's none too bright and the spell didn't quite turn out well. Instead it did a number on you, dear; you've been in here the whole weekend. If you still don't feel well you don't have to go back to class tomorrow."

"The whole weekend? I'm not disfigured am I?"

"No, you're not disfigured."

"Good, has anyone been by to see me?"

Winter may have been hurt but her vanity was high despite the fact she liked to think it wasn't.

"Mr. Zabini has been by several times, along with Ms. Salnair, Ms. Bertelsten, Ms. Ward, and Mr. Malfoy," Madame Pomfrey said.

"Malfoy? Why was he here?"

"I don't know why Mr. Malfoy was here, now you need to rest."

"Rest? I've been asleep all weekend!"

"And you will rest for the remainder of it."

Winter rolled her eyes as Madame Pomfrey walked away and laid back in the cot, she pulled the blanket over her and sighed. Pansy was going to regret ruining Winter's weekend, and Winter was planning to spend quite a bit of free time planning a payback. As she sat trying to go back to sleep she heard footsteps and turned towards the door where she saw Mary-Kate.

"Hey, you," Winter said, smiling.

"Autumn! You're awake, finally!" Mary-Kate said, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to Winter. "I hear a rumor it was Pansy who did this to you."

"Then a rumor is right for once," said Winter.

"I greatly dislike that pig."

"You're not the only one."

"How are you feeling?" Mary-Kate asked, handing Winter a chocolate frog. Winter took it and opened it up.

"Better than when I woke up, I thought my head was going to explode," answered Winter, taking a bite of the wiggling frog in her hand and it instantly stopped. "Have you seen Blaise? I looked for him all day Saturday but it was like he was a ghost."

Mary-Kate looked at Winter examining her like she wondering if she was too fragile to hear the answer.

"Ms. Salnair, you shouldn't be here this late at night, back to your dorm with you," Madame Pomfrey scolded, and Mary-Kate squeezed Winter's arm and then left a little too quickly. There was definitely something going on and Winter was now more curious then ever of what it was. "To bed with you."

"I'm not tired!" Winter complained.

"That's your problem."

Madame Pomfrey left again and Winter growled in frustration and began to mock Madame Pomfrey under her breath, what else was she to do?


	8. DISTURBINGLY AWESTRUCK

**CHAPTER 7-DISTURBINGLY AWE-STRUCK**

Winter was feeling rather good Monday morning but of course she wasn't going to show it. It wasn't every day she could get out of school and not have to worry about making up the classes because she was attacked. Haley had come by in the morning and told Winter that Pansy was in detention for the next month, possibly longer. That had made Winter's morning, along with not having school, and Winter had sucked up getting food brought to her and people jumping at her every whim. Once classes had ended Madame Pomfrey sent her on her way with a clean bill of health and Winter went straight to her dormitory to get showered and changed.

She finished by braiding her hair down her back and headed into the common room which had more people now that dinner was over. Winter fell down into one of the couches and laid her head back against the cushion behind her, the couch sunk down next to her and she turned to see Draco.

"Why are you and your girlfriend torturing me?" Winter asked, turning away from him.

"Do I have to repeat myself," Draco said, and cleared his throat. "I'm pretty sure you don't own the whole couch."

He had a hint of playfulness in his voice this time and Winter couldn't stop the small smile that came to her lips.

"What if I did?" she asked.

"Then you could extricate me from the piece of furniture," answered Draco.

"Very tempting…..I wonder how one can come to procure a Hogwarts couch."

Winter looked over at Draco and found him grinning, not smirking, grinning and she couldn't understand why she was enjoying the fact. She hated Draco after all; she turned away from him and stopped smiling. When neither one said anything she turned and saw Draco had gone, she hadn't even heard or felt him move.

"Way to drive him away," Winter whispered to herself, and somehow it was a happy and sad statement depending on the tone of voice she used to say it. For some reason it seemed her tone had been in the latter but she shook that thought away and her thoughts drifted to Blaise. What was going with him lately, if Winter didn't know any better she'd think he was ignoring her. Ever since Mary-Kate had talked to Winter last night she too had seemed scarce, something was going on and Winter wished she could get in on the loop. She had gotten way more sleep than a person probably should and was wide awake when everyone else had gone to sleep for the night. The common room was growing cold as the fire began to crackle out, just as the last ember was about to stop the fire started to life again on its own and more logs appeared in the hearth. Winter laid back against the couch letting the fire warm her and she began to grow drowsy, just as she was about to fall asleep she heard hushes voices.

She was going to stand up and see who they belonged to but they walked past her line of vision. There in front of her was Blaise and Rayanne who were snogging without constraint. Winter wanted to yell out or tell them to stop but she couldn't bring herself to, not when Blaise rarely dated and Rayanne had been drooling over him since the train. She felt she was in a very uncomfortable position though, Blaise was like her brother and watching him snog one of her best friends felt wrong.

Winter squeezed her eyes closed but it didn't help much as she could then hear them kissing which might have been worst. To her immense relief she heard footsteps on the stairs and it broke Blaise and Rayanne apart, Winter was grateful for the darkness as she knew they couldn't see her on the couch. She watched Blaise and Rayanne walk up to their dorms but the footsteps continued towards her. A hand landed on her shoulder and shook her; Winter opened her eyes and looked up to see Draco standing over her.  
"Were you as traumatized by that sight as me?" Draco asked, looking off to where Blaise and Rayanne had disappeared to.

"I think I was moreso traumatized than you," answered Winter, she sat up on the couch and Draco fell down next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting."

"I got that but _what are you doing_?"

Draco looked at Winter like she'd lost her mind and she rolled her eyes with a sigh of frustration.

"_Why_ are you being _nice_ and talking to me without being a _git_?" Winter asked.

"Would you rather I not?" asked Draco.

"Yes….no….not really, I just don't understand you, you're so confusing!" Winter said, throwing her hands in the air. "First you treat me like a piece of meat or something to be owned. At least you did until you realized I wasn't there for the taking. Then from then on you were a bloody git always hanging all over me and being rude. Now you're actually talking to me without being a nutter and I even got you smiling. Do you have two personalities?"

Draco chuckled and the smile Winter had seen earlier returned to his face.

"I'm being nice because I realized you have turned into a very attractive woman and _I want you_," Draco said, a glint of mischief in his eyes. Winter scoffed in disbelief as Draco scooted closer to her and pushed his hands into the couch on either side of her. She was stunned by his actions and seemed frozen, her mind wouldn't catch up to her and soon she was on her back with Draco leaning over her. "No resistance, I like that."

Draco leaned down and ran his face over Winter's; he smelt her hair and then began kissing her neck. That woke Winter up instantly and she was going to push Draco off of her but he smirked and then stood, he straightened out his clothing then walked up into his dorm without a word. Winter sat up on the couch and ran a hand through her hair; she had no idea what had just happened and why she had let it. She didn't know when she had become attracted to Draco and she also had no idea why she had enjoyed him touching her. There was definitely something wrong with her head, but a part of her was glad there was.


	9. FRUSTRATION

**CHAPTER 8-FRUSTRATION**

Winter woke up the following morning feeling a bit restless and found she was awake before everyone else. She got up and got ready for class, while she did her mind drifted to various things. The first one being Blaise and his inability to talk to her about starting a relationship with Rayanne. Second was Mary-Kate's odd behavior the night before, which was unlike her. Last but not least was Draco, last night; it was like he was a whole different person.

He was so gentle and although he had shocked Winter and she had done nothing to egg him on, she really hadn't wanted him to stop. She felt like if she told anyone Draco would deny him ever having touched her and it was something Winter liked keeping to herself. When she walked back into the dorm Rayanne and Haley were gone and Mary-Kate was tying up her laces.

"Was it about Blaise?" Winter asked. "The thing you wouldn't tell me in the Hospital Wing?"

Mary-Kate looked up from her shoes and sighed.

"Yes," she answered.

"What was the big deal, why keep it from me?"

"Because he didn't want you to know, he wanted to keep it to himself."

"I don't care!" Winter exclaimed. "I'm glad he and Rayanne are dating, Raynne likes him, a lot."

Mary-Kate stood open mouthed and Winter couldn't quite figure out why she stayed that way so long.

"Was it something else?" Winter asked, Mary-Kate came out of her coma state and cleared her throat.

"No, that was it, I just....how did you find out?" asked Mary-Kate, Winter looked at her suspiciously but answered.

"I saw them snogging in the common room last night."

"It's not the only place they've snogged." Mary-Kate finished tying her shoe and walked over to Winter wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I didn't want you to hear it from me; I thought it would be decent of him to tell you himself."

"It would have been but he was too busy to bother," Winter said dejectedly.

"Give it a bit, maybe he'll still tell you, just don't let him know you know."

"I'll give it a day, possibly two."

"Good, now let's get to breakfast."

Mary-Kate released Winter and she walked with her downstairs and into the great hall, they sat down at the Slytherin table and began to eat. Winter looked across the table when she felt someone staring at her and spotted Draco, when he noticed her looking he winked, he actually closed only one eye and winked at her.

"What are you staring at with that face?" Mary-Kate asked, she followed Winter's line of sight. "Were you staring at Draco?"

"No, I wasn't," Winter said, looking back at her food.

"You were! Spring, why were you staring at Draco Malfoy?!"

"Keep your voice down."

"I will if you tell me."

"Fine, just stop talking so loud."

"Spill."

Winter turned to make sure no one would hear and explained the story of last night to her.

"He kissed your neck?" asked Mary-Kate.

"Yes, and he caressed his face with mine," Winter replied.

"That sounds so....yummy."

"Mary-Kate!"

"What?! It does! He doesn't even do those things to Pansy."

"He doesn't?" Winter asked curiously, leaning towards Mary-Kate.

"I hear they don't even get along and are just dating because it's the "right thing" for them to do," said Mary-Kate.

"But he can't like me, if anything it's lust, he wants what he can't have."

"Buuuuut, Fall, he almost had you."

"No he didn't!" Winter said, flicking Mary-Kate's ear.

"Sounds like he did to me."

"I was going to stop him; he just beat me to it."

"Mmmhmm, I believe you."

Winter rolled her eyes and caught sight of Haley and Rayanne walking into the Great Hall, Haley waved and walked over.

"Hey, Hales," Winter said,

"Aye, ayelee," said Mary-Kate, through a mouthful of food.

"Hello!" Haley said cheerfully, sitting down across from them. Rayanne approached the table but instead of sitting with them took a spot all by herself.

"What's up with Rayanne?" asked Winter.

"Didn't Blaise tell you?" asked Haley.

"Tell me what? That they're dating?"

"No-ow!" Haley said, reaching down to rub her leg, Winter was too confused to see the look Mary-Kate exchanged with Haley. "What I meant to say was, yes, that they're dating."

"No, some best friend he is, turns out I'm the last one to know."

"Maybe he just hasn't got the chance to tell you."

"That's what I hear."

Winter bit into her toast and the other two girls looked at her sadly, which was just what Winter needed, _pity_. When breakfast had ended Winter began her classes, which were boring and taught her a lot of things she already knew. Considering she had none with Blaise meant again she'd not be able to see him till the end of the day. She felt odd running after Blaise and taking on a persona of jealously but she knew she was not jealous in the least. It was more like disappointed that Blaise would treat her this way after they had been so close for so long. She felt betrayed. That was how she spent most of the day in her classes, earning her a detention from Snape for not paying attention to his lesson.

She got a warning from McGonagall and even got in trouble by Mrs. Revenfall who had so far been lenient. When Etiquette had ended she asked Winter to stay after class and Winter obeyed.

"What are the three things men want from women, Winter?" Mrs. Revenfall asked.

"A slave, a doormat, and a body," answered Winter in almost a generic voice, they had quoted these rules every class.

"Correct, but I can tell by the way you are moping around that you have a problem with a boy. We are learning to _not_ let them run our lives, why are you letting this boy affect you so?"

"You don't understand the situation."

"Then explain it to me."

"My best friend is a boy, has been all my life, just recently he got into a relationship. Instead of confiding in me or telling me, he chose to ignore me and not even talk to me about it."

Mrs. Revenfall nodded her head in understanding.

"Maybe he feels insecure about his relationship and didn't want to tell you until he was sure he was where he wanted to be," said Mrs. Revenfall.

"Maybe? Maybe? Maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe!" Winter shouted. "Why can't I get an answer that doesn't have maybe attached to it? Why will no one give me a straight answer?"

"Because only your friend can give you the whole story."

"The problem with that is that he won't talk to me."

"Then make him, control him for once, make him squirm like he has made you. Be the one holding the cards this time."

"I'll try."

"You'll do, now off you go."

Winter picked up her bag and slouched off to her next class.


	10. NAIVE

**CHAPTER 9-NAIVE**

By definition, winter was generally referred to as the time of the year when it was cold and snowy. Winter had no place in that definition, at this precise moment she was so angry that she had to be causing the room temperature to up various degrees. Anyone who entered the common room had fled to get away from her and no one dared to talk to her. The more she thought of Blaise the worse off she became, Mrs. Revenfall's speech had gone on deaf ears. Another week with not even a glimpse of Blaise and Winter was just about to lose her mind. She was out of control and she knew Blaise was the reason why, she'd definitely not read Posture and Principal well enough. Whenever Blaise came through that common room door he was going to get it and Winter couldn't wait to explode at him.

Just the thought made her feel better, her and Blaise had never gone more than three days without talking even when they were mad at each other. Blaise however was avoiding her with a passion and she wouldn't have that, no chance. As more and more hours went by the less and less angry Winter became until she found herself sitting back on the couch and staring into the fire. As she sat there Draco approached her once again and she breathed out in frustration and turned her gaze to the roof.

"Please, just leave me alone, I'm already confused enough as it is. I don't need you coming onto me and then changing your mind. I can't.....I can't take that right now, not now," Winter said, dropping her head into her hands.

"He's a nutter, to treat you this way," Draco said quietly, and rested a hand on her shoulder. Winter let out a small sob but stifled it; against her better judgment she reached up and took Draco's hand beneath hers. Selfless Draco was a mystery to Winter but that side of him drew her in like a month to firelight. She knew it wasn't the real him or at least not the him he liked to portray and that was what made her weary of him.

"Why aren't you making any snide comments?" Winter asked, wiping her eyes and looking up at Draco.

"Do we need to have a repeat of a few nights ago?" Draco replied, and Winter blushed.

"That's no answer, you just told me I was attractive then proceeded to take advantage of me."

"I stopped didn't I?"

Winter rolled her eyes and sat back in the couch then turned to look at Draco once more.

"Has he talked to you?" she asked, she hadn't wanted to go there, she hadn't wanted to appear vulnerable but she had to know.

"No, he hasn't said a word to me in weeks," Draco answered, and for once Winter believed him.

"How am I supposed to keep myself distracted, all I think about is him!"

"Ignore him; he'll take that very hard, believe me. Stop thinking about him, asking around, he'll realize you've stopped caring."

Winter turned to Draco and took a deep breath before nodding; she had to hear it from more than one person to give her that push. Tomorrow she would pretend there had never been a boy named Blaise Zabini, and maybe if she tried hard enough she'd actually believe it herself.

When the morning approached and Winter looked at the date she realized today was the day of Snape's detention. She drug herself out of bed and got dressed before walking down into the dungeon, then she remembered Snape now occupied the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Winter turned around and found her way to Snape's new classroom and stepped inside.

"You're late," Snape said, looking up from the papers on his desk.

"I went the wrong way," said Winter, pointing towards the potions class.

"I need you to clean the floor, Mr. Longbottom had yet another accident with his spell making," Snape said, he pointed his finger to where the center of the floor was and Winter saw a big mess. Scorch marks, pieces of wood scattered across the floor, broken desks, Neville really had done a number on the place.

"Yes, sir," she said, and walked over to the center of the room where cleaning supplies were sitting off to the side. Manual labor, it was new considering magic usually took care of those things. The first thing Winter did was sweep up anything left on the floor then began to pile bigger pieces together and set them off to the side. Once that was finished she scrubbed the floor, then she washed it, then she scrubbed it once more and washed it again before beginning to dry. The stains were tough to get out and she was surprised to see she had been at the floor for a little over an hour. She wiped away the drop of wetness and then stood up. Snape approached her and look over the floor.

"May I see your wand?" he asked. Winter wondered where this was going but pulled her wand from her pocket and handed it to him. He motioned with it and expelliarmus shot out, the last spell Winter had used from her wand; he nodded then handed Winter back her wand.

"You're free to go," Snape said, and Winter obliged happily, she replaced her wand and left the classroom heading back to Slytherin house. As she was walking down the stairs to the dungeon she almost froze when she saw Blaise walking towards her. She was hoping he wasn't some type of illusion from all the cleaning supplies she'd inhaled. Then she figured she didn't care, real or not she was going to cuss him out.

"Where have you been?" Winter asked, putting her hands on her hips and staring a hole in Blaise's head with her glare.

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked innocently.

"What do I mean?" Winter scoffed at the answer. "_What _do I mean? Well, I haven't seen you in over two weeks, I haven't glimpsed you, heard your voice, nothing. Don't try to say you weren't avoiding me because everyone has seen you _but_ me."

"I've been looking for you; I thought you were avoiding me."

Winter didn't want to believe him, actually, she _didn't_ believe him but she wanted to believe him so bad that she made herself.

"I've been in the common room every night, where were you?" Winter asked.

"I was….with Rayanne," answered Blaise.

"Every night?"

"We got together when we were by your bedside after Pansy attacked you; we've kind of been inseparable ever since."

"You could have told me, you could have found me and told me, not just leave me thinking you didn't want to be friends anymore."

Blaise approached Winter and picked up one of her hands and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Winter, I didn't realize this was affecting you that much," Blaise said. Winter nodded and Blaise pulled her into a hug, Mrs. Revenfall's advice had really been lost on her.


	11. AMORTENTIA

**CHAPTER 10-AMORTENTIA**

Winter woke up to the shaking of her bed like someone was jumping on it, she groaned and rolled over to see a pumpkin bouncing up and down at the end of her bed. When it saw she was awake it bounced over to her and began to sing.

"I was working in the lab late one night, when my eyes beheld an eerie sight. For my monster from his slab began to arise and suddenly to my surprise," The pumpkin's lid popped off and four tiny pumpkins jumped out and sang. "They did the mash!"

Winter covered her head with a pillow and the pumpkin's singing was muffled; she felt another pillow get thrown at her and uncovered her head.

"Would you shut that pumpkin up," Haley moaned,.Winter crawled out of bed and the pumpkins all followed her continuing to sing the Monster Mash. She got ready in another room, one that was empty, and once the song had finished the smaller pumpkins went inside the big pumpkin and then it was no longer animated. Winter opened the lid and pulled the paper out of the inside, it read:

_Winter,_

_HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I know you'll love this pumpkin, it sings your favorite Halloween song. Even if it does wake you up too early._

_Love, Blaise_

Winter smiled and tucked the letter into her pocket and brought the pumpkin into her room and set it on her nightstand. The other girls had woken up and were busy getting ready, Winter passed them and Rayanne scrunched up her nose as Winter passed. Ever since Blaise and Rayanne had started dating Rayanne had been nothing but rude to Winter. Which was absurd as Winter had always been kind to Rayanne and she'd only began to be rude after beginning to date Blaise. Winter thought maybe Rayanne was jealous of her relationship with Blaise, they were close and Winter knew Rayanne was nowhere close to knowing Blaise like her. She didn't even spare a passing glance at Rayanne as she walked down the steps and saw Blaise talking to Draco on the couch. Winter walked over to them and fell into Blaise's lap and out of instinct he caught her.

"A singing pumpkin?" Winter asked. "At 5:30 in the morning."

"I set it to the wrong time zone," said Blaise.

"Sure you did, I did like the effects though, and the four small pumpkins were adorable. Once I'd actually woken up from my vegetative sleep state."

"Mum suggested those."

Winter spotted Rayanne coming down the stairs and sighed before removing herself from Blaise and sitting down next to Draco. He smiled at her, a genuine smile, and Winter smiled back. Her and Draco hadn't talked much since Blaise and her had become friends again but there had definitely been a lot of looking going on. She supposed when a guy kisses your neck you tend to be a little closer to him than before. Rayanne fell next to Blaise and began to hang all over him and Winter couldn't take watching that, she stood up and left the common room. She was surprised to see Draco stand up as well and joined her in the hallway.

"Are you following me?" Winter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's hard to get you alone," said Draco, and Winter turned to look at him.

"And why would you want to get me alone?"

Draco reached forward and pulled Winter to him wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. Winter looked up into his eyes but kept her arms hanging by her sides.

"I wanted a continuation of what we started a few months ago," Draco said, pressing his cheek against hers.

"If I remember right, you started and stopped that all on your own," said Winter, trying to keep her voice even.

"You didn't complain."

"I also remember our previous talk about you taking advantage of me."

Draco smirked and leaned forward to kiss her but she turned her face and all he got was her cheek.

"I'm not an object," Winter said, prying his hands from around her waist. "If you want me, really want me, Malfoy, you're going to have to prove I'm more than a checkmark on the Slytherin manifest."

Winter turned and walked away, she had an instant thought that Mrs. Revenfall would actually be proud of her today. Though the woman had marked down her grade when she heard about Blaise but was kind enough to ask Winter for the real story which Winter had to tell her, it was hard to lie to that woman. Now she was looking forward to Mrs. Revenfall's class and to tell her about the progress she was making. After the last time Draco had kissed her, it was like walking out into the North Pole from a well furnaced room, to leave him this time. Winter had no clue when she had become attracted to Draco, not that long ago the thought of him merely touching her had made her disgusted.

Even though she had always found him to be one of the best looking guys in Slytherin, alongside Blaise of course. Once she had entered the Great Hall she saw the place was decorated from left to right for Halloween. Orange and yellow streamers covered the ceiling and fake bats flew back and forth through the rooms. The breakfast foods had been dyed different colors and pretty much everyone was wearing something to represent the holiday, Winter felt underdressed. She sat down next to Haley when she spotted her at the Slytherin table.

"Hi, Hales," Winter said, and Haley looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey, you," said Haley. "How are things going with Rayanne?"

"Worst than before, she almost seems threatened by me, which is ridiculous."

Haley kept her smile and nodded in understanding but Winter knew her and Mary-Kate knew something she didn't and they weren't about to tell her.

"Have you found yourself a man yet?" Winter asked.

"A few actually," Haley answered mischievously.

"A few? All at once?"

"Being with one guy gets old quickly, so I juggle as many as I can handle."

"I should start calling you Ilaria."

"You can start calling me that when I marry men for their money then divorce them, which I don't plan to do. I want to have fun and getting attached to only one guy won't help."

"You're bad."

"What about you, do you have a man?"

"I have someone in my sights but I'm still waiting to see if he shares my interest."

Haley raised an eyebrow and Winter gave a small smile, she wasn't ready to tell about Draco just yet. She ate her breakfast and got up to go to her first class, which was Potions with Gryffindor. Professor Slughorn was definitely one of her favorite teachers and he much favored her, due to her status. She sat down at one of the desks and put her chin in her hands, a moment later Blaise sat down next to her.

"Where's your worst half?" Winter asked, she'd taken to calling Rayanne that in place of 'better' half.

"I got away from her, I wanted to spend some time with you," Blaise said, taking Winter's hand and kissing the top.

"How sweet, you're always welcomed to share my time."

Winter wrapped an arm around Blaise and laid her head on his shoulder, to her surprise he kissed her forehead. She didn't know what to do so she remained where she was and pretended it hadn't affected her.

"Class, I have a real treat for you today," professor Slughorn began, he approached the front of the classroom and turned to face the students. "Who here can tell me what Amortentia is?"

As everyone expected Hermione Granger's hand went into the air, almost before Slughorn had asked the question.

"Ms. Granger."

"Amortentia is considered the world's most dangerous potion because it has the power of obsessive love," Granger answered.

"Correct, five points to Gryffindor," Slughorn said happily. "Now, I need you all to line up next to this cauldron and smell the potion. Remember the smell as it may be very vital in your future."

Winter stood up and followed behind Blaise and they waited in line to smell the potion. The Gryffindors seemed to have lined up first and the Slytherins had to wait until that house had finished. Then it was Blaise's turn, he bent down and sniffed at the potion. He turned around looked at Winter then smelt the potion again, then once more before leaving to his seat. Winter furrowed her eyebrows at his odd behavior but approached the cauldron and bent down and smelt the potion herself.

The different aromas she smelt didn't seem to really add up to her at all. It was the smell of brand new wizard money, a willow tree, and a detergent she couldn't quite put her finger on. Whoever this obsessive love was she obviously never paid attention to how he smelt. She fell down next to Blaise and turned to him.

"So, what did you smell?" Winter asked, he turned to her and shrugged.

"I couldn't figure out what it was," he answered.

"Well I got new money, willow, and a type of detergent."

"You weren't much more successful than me then."

Winter nodded but couldn't get the smells out of her nose, she wanted to know who the person was but she really didn't feel like going around and sniffing everyone till she did.


	12. PLANS

**CHAPTER 11-PLANS**  
"Tea?" Trinket asked, as she walked into her front room and looked at Ilaria and her new beau, Tony Marcus. Jeffrey was standing by the fireplace smoking a pipe and keeping up a conversation with Tony about a Quidditch match.

"That would be spiffing, Trinket," said Ilaria flashing her a smile. Trinket smiled back and walked into the kitchen, she filled a tea kettle and walked back into the front room while it warmed. Tony was now by the fireplace talking to Jeffrey up close so Trinket sat down next to Ilaria.

"How are things with Tony?" Trinket asked.

"They are great, I tell you, Trinket, I think he's the one," said Ilaria, turning her gaze to Tony and smiling.

"That's wonderful news, I know how many problems you have had with relationships."

"I've even considered taking his last name."

"I'm so happy for you!" Trinket said, taking Ilaria's hand just as the tea whistled. "Excuse me."

Trinket stood up and took the tea off the burner, usually house elves did this but Trinket gave them weekends off. Ilaria found that strange but Trinket had a kind heart. She finished making the tea and returned to the front room and set it on the coffee table. Each person took a cup and sipped on the tea as Jeffrey joined Trinket on the couch and Tony joined Ilaria.

"I believe you know why I am here?" Ilaria asked.

"Yes, we do," answered Trinket.

"I think it would be best to tell our children off the arrangement we made 16 years ago."

"I had been hoping we would tell them soon, I do not like keeping things from Winter," said Jeffrey.

"As you know Christmas break is coming up, when the children come home we'll tell them, on Christmas day," Ilaria said, smiling a pleased smile.

"It will be a great Christmas gift," Trinket said, taking Jeffrey's hand and smiling at him. "We'll set three extra places at our dinner table."

"I'm glad we all agree, I can't wait to tell Blaise, how excited he'll be," Ilaria said happily.

"Winter will be ecstatic," added Trinket. Tony remained quiet, having said not one word during the conversation but that's how Ilaria liked her men, silent.


	13. MADAME PUDDIFOOTS

**CHAPTER 12-MADAME PUDDIFOOTS**  
Winter danced around her bed all morning as she packed her things to take home tomorrow. She couldn't wait to get home to her parents and decorate the Christmas tree; it was something her dad had always done with her. As she was putting money into her pocket the smell caught her attention and she remembered the Amortentia potion. She still hadn't figured out who the smells belonged to and figured they had been random smells due to the fact she had no obsessive love.

Which brought her to Draco, he had done nothing to try and win her over which Winter took as a sign, obviously she had been meant to be a checkmark. She finished packing her things and set them aside, before falling onto her bed, relaxing. A few moments later a female first year Slytherin appeared at the bedside next to her.

"Are you Winter?" the little first year squeaked.

"Yes," said Winter, and the first year handed her a note then scurried away quickly. Winter looked down at the note then opened it.

_Winter Davis,  
Draco Malfoy humbly requests your company at Madame Puddifoots at 7:30 pm this evening. He asks of you to dress nicely and fix yourself up, if you do not show Mr. Malfoy will be greatly disappointed.  
_

_Signed, Madame Puddifoot_

Winter stared at the note and wondered if she was only reading what she wanted to be reading. She closed her eyes, rubbed them, then opened them reading the letter once more. The same words remained on the page; she felt it was a possible 'speak of the Devil' moment. Considering she'd just been thinking of Draco and all. She read over the letter once more then went through her wardrobe and picked the indigo dress, the color Blaise had chosen.

It conformed to her body and went to above her knee, the sleeves were heathered and it had a v-neck. She put on a long necklace and small earrings; she left her arms bare and slipped into matching heels. After applying make-up and fixing her hair, she curled it then left half up and half down. The clock read seven giving her barely a half hour to get to Hogsmeade, she stepped out into the hallway.

"Winter Davis?" a male first year asked.

"Yes," said Winter.

"Follow me."

Winter followed the first year and he led her to a statue, he called out a password and the statue jumped aside. Curious Winter followed him inside, they went through a passage and ended up opening a trap door. Winter stepped out and the first year waved her goodbye, she was glad the passage hadn't gotten her dirty. She stepped out and found herself in a basement; she walked up the stairs and found she was in Honeydukes. The clerk waved to her as she walked into the store, obviously expecting her. She smiled at him and then left heading for Madame Puddifoots.

The doors were open wide and Winter stepped inside, she'd never been in Madame Puddifoots before. She had a feeling it wasn't always decorated how it was though, whenever she heard of the place it had flying cherubs and pink confetti. Tonight it was decorated in red and black, mostly black blocking out all but one red clothed table with floating candles.

"I didn't think you'd come," Draco said, appearing out of the blackness.

"I had to see for myself that you actually made an attempt," said Winter, turning to him. He smirked and approached her, he strung a rose stem through her hair leaving the red rose above her right ear.

"You look beautiful," said Draco, making Winter blush. "Will you be staying?"

"I didn't go to all of this work for nothing."

Draco took her hand and guided her to the table, pulling out the chair for her to sit. He then sat down in front of her, she crossed her legs and rested her hands in her lap.

"Why all the trouble?" Winter asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Draco.

"You went through a lot to set this up."

"You told me to prove to you that I wanted you and I've been working on a way to do so since Halloween."

"It really is beautiful, and the first years, brilliant idea to use them."

"They're easily persuaded."

Winter smirked along with Draco; it was hard not to do when around him. After a few moments a house elf walked in and place food before them. It smelt great and Winter thanked the elf before taking a bite out of the food.

"What did you smell in the Amortentia potion?" Draco asked.

"What did you smell?" Winter asked, Draco smirked once again.

"Cinnamon and cedar."

"Alright, new money, willow, and detergent."

"Have you figured out who it was?"

"No, have you?"

"I'm not sure yet."

Draco returned to his food and they ate in silence, once they had finished the house elf brought out a large ice cream sundae and two spoons.

"Are you going home for Christmas?" Winter asking, taking a spoonful of ice cream.

"I do every year," Draco answered, taking a spoonful himself.

"I can't wait to get home, me and my dad decorate a tree together every year."

"What about your mum?"

"She unpacks and hands us the decorations."

Draco nodded and they continued to eat the ice cream, they got on the topic of their favorite flavor which lead to talking about all their favorite things. Once the ice cream was gone the house elf took it away. Draco stood up and helped Winter to her feet, he guided her out of Madame Puddifoots and back into the passage and then into Hogwarts. They took the route back to the Slytherin common room and Winter saw it was empty.

"I think you did a good job," Winter said, turning to face Draco.

"Have I proven anything yet?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're getting there."

Something then drifted into her nose, the detergent and willow she had smelt in the Amortentia potion. She scooted closer to Draco and then leaned forward sniffing his coat.

"Are you….smelling me?" he asked.

"Washing detergent," Winter said, smelling his coat again. "Willow scented detergent."

"The elves wash our things with willow detergent," said Draco, still not catching on.

"My perfume is cinnamon, and cedar, our house is made with cedar wood."

Draco then looked down at her finally realizing what she was saying.

"We smelt each other," Winter said, looking up into his eyes.

"I thought it was you," said Draco. "But the cedar, I didn't understand that."

Winter reached up and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck as she pressed her lips to his. He didn't hesitate; he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him kissing her back passionately. There was no better way of telling someone you fancy them like smelling them in an Amortentia potion. When Winter pulled away she found herself short of breath.

"Alright, you're there," she said, smiling, Draco smirked and then kissed her again.


	14. JEALOUSY

_Wow, so I'm am freakin' sorry about taking so darn long! Firstly I was at Florida for a week visiting the lovely Disneyworld for my birthday, while there my computer totally crashed on me! The Geek Squad had it for three weeks where they figured out the hard drive crashed, I had to order recovery discs, and then I got sick, twice. All while moving into a new house so I've had a pretty ghastly last few weeks. Gah. Anywho, I am finally managing to update so I hope you guys enjoy and sorry again about the long wait. ;)  
~Fluffy_

**CHAPTER 13-JEALOUSY**

Winter got onto the Hogsmeade Express which would take her home, Draco got in with her and they pulled their things into their compartment. They had a long, well if the snogging was left out, short conversation after they had returned from their date. Winter wanted to know where Draco stood with Pansy and he told her he had broken it off with her months ago, he wanted to know if she had anyone, and of course that was a no. After that Winter had no complaints of being with Draco Malfoy, in truth she did but she ignored them. Draco wrapped an arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder, being in this position made her miss Blaise. Rayanne had asked for him to ride with her home and of course he did but why shouldn't he, they were dating after all.

"Stop thinking about him," Draco said.

"About who?" asked Winter, feigning innocence.

Draco leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, Winter's mind instantly cleared and she reached her hand up tangling it in his hair.

"That's better," Draco said, after breaking the kiss.

"You only did that to get my mind off Blaise?" Winter asked.

"You _were_ thinking about him."

"Fine, I was thinking about him but things have just been so...off with us lately, I'm worried about our friendship."

"You should be worried more about our relationship than your friendship."

"'_Our_ relationship?" Winter asked, running her fingers up his chest. "Does this mean we're going public?"

"There's no better way to keep you off the market," said Draco, wrapping his hand around the one Winter had on his chest.

"You surprise me, I wasn't expecting that."

"I like surprises."

Draco smirked and pushed his lips to Winter's once more, today he was rough but Winter didn't mind that. He wrapped his arms around her and used one hand to lower her back onto the bench. Once there he began to kiss down her neck, stopping just under the collar bone then returned to her lips. All the while she kept her hands snugly around his back and tried to return the kiss he was giving her. Suddenly their compartment door slid open and they both turned to see Blaise standing open mouthed gawking at them. Winter waved with the hand on Draco's back, and Draco kissed her once more before sliding onto the seat and helping Winter to sit up.

"Sorry you had to see that, I'm sure it's a bit traumatizing," Winter said, she knew she felt traumatized the night she saw Blaise snogging Rayanne.

"How...how long have...you two?" Blaise tried to say, but he seemed short of breath.

"Just a day actually, we had a date yesterday and well, the rest speaks for itself," replied Winter, flashing Draco a grin.

"A day? A day and you're already doing that?"

"A bit of snogging never killed anyone."

"A bit of snogging? He was on top of you!"

"Why is this such a big deal?" Winter asked, standing up. "I _know _you and Rayanne do a bit more than snogging or lying on top of each other."

"We've been dating for months but him!" Blaise said, pointing at Draco. "And you, it's been a day and he used to disgust you!"

"I'm not allowed to change my opinion about a person, I lead a terrible life!"

"You can't just go from hating someone to snogging them in a day's time!"

"From what I hear, you went from not knowing Rayanne existed to snogging her in a day's time," Winter said, folding her arms across her chest.

"That's not the same and you know it, you don't despise someone then start shagging them," Blaise growled.

"Whoa, for the record there is no _shagging_ going on-"

"Yet," Draco interrupted, and Winter threw him a glare.

"And even if there was that would be a hypocritical statement. Also my shagging anyone is my own business; you have no right to meddle in my business."

"No right, I'm your best friend!"

"Funny that I thought that same thing those two weeks you refused to even see me or let me see you," Winter said, her eyes began to tear but she fought it. "As far as I'm concerned, this conversation is over." Winter walked over to the door and slammed it shut, making sure to lock it. "And don't you dare try alohomora unless you want to be stupefied!"

Winter fell down onto the bench and waved her hand at her eyes to try and dry them. Draco took her hands in his and she turned to him, her bottom lip quivering.

"And you say I'm a git," Draco said, and Winter threw her arms around him and he comforted her.

"You are a git," replied Winter. " _Yet_ he says, great way to help."

"I was helping, I made him angrier."

"Which I was hoping to avoid."

"He's only jealous."

"Yeah, right, he has a perfect relationship with Rayanne and he's jealous of our snogging."

"Sounds about right."

"I can't wait to get home."

Draco lifted Winter's face with his hand and when she was looking directly at him, he kissed her. It was different from the other times, it wasn't passionate and he wasn't being rough; it was a kiss, pure and simple. Which was why Winter didn't understand why she never wanted it to end.


	15. HOME SWEET HOME

_So, hopefully good news for you folks! Love Like Winter now has a banner! –SQUEE- Just go on over to my profile and the link is there under 'updates' I hope you guys like! I make all my own banners so let me know what you think. ^^ Sorry about the shortness, and the lameness, but it's kind of a warm fluffy chapter since the next few are going to be anything but. Now onto the story!_

_~Fluffy_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**CHAPTER 14-HOME SWEET HOME**  
Winter left Draco at the barrier as he was waiting for his mum to come and get him once they arrived. She kissed him goodbye then found her parent's car and slid into the backseat setting her things beside her.

"Hi, mum, hi, dad," Winter said, leaning back in her seat.

"Hello, Winter," said Trinket, turning around from the passenger seat. "How is school going?"

"Good, have you ever heard of a Miranda Revenfall?"

"I went to school with her, she was a Hufflepuff but we were friends, Ilaria was...well you know how she is. Why?"

"She's the etiquette teacher, she truly teaches well."

"See? And to think you didn't want to take that class."

"Obviously I was wrong."

"Are you ready to set up our tree?" asked Jeffrey, smiling at Winter through the front mirror.

"I think I told just about everyone that you and me decorate a Christmas tree every year," Winter answered, leaning forward and squeezing Jeffrey's shoulder. The drive home was long and it was very late before they pulled into the driveway, Winter stepped out of the car tiredly and yawned.

"Head inside and go to bed, Winter, we'll get your things in the morning," said Trinket, Winter nodded and wished them goodnight before stepping into the house and walking upstairs into her room. She didn't bother changing her clothes; she fell down in her bed and pulled the covers over her. It didn't take long before she was fast asleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Winter woke up when the sunlight filtered in through her window; it felt weird to be back in her bed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, her bags from Hogwarts were by her door and she stood up grabbing an outfit to change into. After showering she walked downstairs and saw her dad setting up a tree he must have gotten that morning while Winter slept.

"Hi, dad," Winter said, stepping into the front room.

"Morning," Jeffrey said, turning and looking at Winter.

"You ready to start decorating?"

"Are you kidding me? I've been looking forward to this since we finished last year."

"Your mum is out getting the decorations with Shaye."

"I missed Shaye."

Shaye was the Davis' house elf and she'd been with them since Winter was a baby, Winter was very fond of her. She helped her dad fix the limbs of the tree and then Trinket came inside with Shaye.

"Shaye, it's been a while!" Winter said, walking over and kneeling in front of Shaye.

"Too long, mistress," said Shaye, handing Winter her favorite ornament which was a picture of Winter and Shaye inside a silver frame.

"Thank you, I love this one."

Winter walked over to the tree and hung up the ornament at the front for everyone to see. Then they continued to decorate the tree, Shaye and Trinket would hand them the ornaments and Winter and Jeffrey would hang them up. Once all the ornaments were hung Winter got the big star and her and Jeffrey set it on top of the tree and plugged it into the socket to illuminate it. If there was one thing they didn't use magic for, it was the Christmas tree.

"Looks beautiful," said Trinket, wrapping her arms around Jeffrey. Winter looked on at them and it made her miss Draco, she wished he was here holding her in his arms.

"Oh, Winter, the Zabinis are coming over for Christmas dinner tomorrow."

"Can't wait," said Winter, but Trinket missed the sarcasm in her voice.


	16. A NOT SO PLEASANT EVENING

_Firstly, I only have a few chapters that are written up left on this story and then I'll have to start writing for it again! Eek! Bad news for me. :P I already have the outline written up for what will transpire which will make it tons easier for me. I should be able to write a chapter and keep the every month updating going. If I become super writer and actually finish the story soon then updates will come sooner. We'll have to see if muse wants to play ball! Until then, updating will be routine as usual for another couple chapters. Enjoy!_

_~Fluffy_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

**CHAPTER 15-A NOT SO PLEASANT EVENING**

Winter was up before her parents Christmas morning and took the opportunity to take a bath; she never got that chance at Hogwarts. She stayed in the bathtub for quite some time and only got out cause she was getting wrinkly. After getting dressed and drying her hair she put on make-up and then left her room. She could hear people moving around downstairs and walked down, Trinket and Shaye were cooking breakfast and Jeffrey was setting the table.

"Morning," Winter said, taking a seat at the breakfast table.

"How'd you sleep?" asked Trinket.

"Good, feels nice to be home."

"We're going to eat some breakfast then we'll go open presents."

"Same as always."

"It's tradition."

Winter smiled and waited for Trinket and Shaye to finish cooking; once they were done they set the food on the table.

"Everything smells good," Jeffrey said, rubbing his hands together.

"Did you expect anything less?" asked Winter, smiling at her dad.

"No, I suppose not."

Trinket and Shaye smiled at each other and Winter dug into the food along with Jeffrey and Trinket and while they ate they talked about work or school. Once they all had finished they moved into the front room. Winter put everyone's presents into piles and then sat down cross legged on the floor. She pulled present after present towards her and unwrapped them.

From her parents she got a couple pairs of new clothes, a pair of shoes she'd been wanting, and a few books and school supplies she'd asked for. Although they had fought she found a package from Blaise, inside were emerald earrings that she admitted in her head that she had wanted. The one from Haley was a glass platypus, Winter's favorite animal. Mary-Kate had gotten her a beautiful platinum ring with a small diamond in the center, Winter was sure to be a reminder of the fact Mary-Kate had her own engagement ring. Then she reached a package from Draco, she opened it slowly and saw a velvet box. She opened the box and nestled inside was a charm bracelet.

It had a few different charms in many shapes but there was room for more charms. Winter smiled and gathered up all her things, carrying them up to her room.

Winter put the last finishing touches on her make-up when she heard her mum shout that the Zabinis had arrived. She sighed and slipped the bracelet from Draco, the earrings from Blaise, and the ring from Mary-Kate on. After slipping into a pair of heels she left her room and descended the stairs carefully, she walked into the front room where Ilaria and a man Winter didn't recognize were sitting together. As she entered she heard Ilaria telling a story about her latest beau.

"Tony and I didn't work for several reasons, I won't spare you the details, Terrence here helped me with my divorce from Tony. We really got along well and we have so much in common, he asked me to marry him this morning as a Christmas present. Of course I said yes!" Ilaria exclaimed, showing Trinket her ring. Winter rolled her eyes, she was actually curious how many rings Ilaria had from her countless suitors. Blaise was talking to Jeffrey and Terrence and Winter ignored him as she took a seat on the couch. Trinket smiled at her and then returned to talking to Ilaria who kept glancing at Winter making Winter uncomfortable.

"The food is done, Mrs. Davis," Shaye said, appearing at the front room doorway.

"Thank you, Shaye," said Trinket. "Let us move this conversation into the dining room."

Everyone stood up and moved into the dining room, Winter sat down and Blaise sat down next to her. He kept trying to get Winter's attention but she pretended not to notice him.

"Winter, Blaise is trying to talk to you," said Trinket. Winter tried not to glare at her mum and turned her glare on Blaise.

"Yes?" Winter asked.

"I'm sorry," Blaise replied quickly. "I was rude and what you do is none of my business."

"I'm glad you're sorry but I'm not going to forgive you so easily, not this time, you keep hurting me, Blaise. Why do you keep hurting me?"

"Because, Winter….I love you."

Winter's breath caught in her throat at Blaise's words and she stared at him not knowing how to respond. She didn't feel anything similar to that when it came to Blaise, as she always said Blaise was like a brother.

"You don't have to say anything," Blaise said, Winter turned her gaze away a moment to see none of the others had any idea what her and Blaise were discussing. "I've fallen for you and I realized it this year, which was why I couldn't see you earlier in the school year. I knew you didn't feel the same and if I had seen you I would have told you. Winter, I wanted to stay friends and I knew you were happy there but then I saw you with Draco. I saw you kissing him that way and I just….I couldn't take it."  
"Why tell me now?" asked Winter breathlessly.

"Because you deserve to know why I'm acting the way I am, it's not me and we both know it."

"I just…I don't…I don't feel the same."

"I know-"

Ilaria stood up and clinked her glass interrupting anything that was going on.

"We were going to wait till after dinner to tell you all this but me and Trinket just can't hold it in any longer," said Ilaria, smiling widely at Trinket who nodded at her. "Blaise, Winter, we have such wonderful news for the both of you." Ilaria beamed. "You're getting married!"

Once again that night Winter was speechless, that news really couldn't have come at a worst time. Blaise next to her seemed to be glowing.

"What are you talking about?" Winter finally managed to ask.

"When you were younger Ilaria and I and Jeffrey agreed to an arranged marriage between you and Blaise," said Trinket happily.

"What, why?"

"We did it for you and Blaise, the world is such a harsh place anymore and we knew if we raised you together it would be like you were married anyway. You'll never have to feel the pain of heartache; you'll never have to go through many different suitors to find a spouse. You will both have a spouse in each other, Winter."

"How could you do this?" Winter asked, standing up. "How could you make a life changing decision for me, I don't want to marry so I don't have to feel pain, I want to feel the pain of heartache. It's natural, everyone feels it but it's worth it because in the end you find true love. If I marry Blaise I'll never have that chance, I'll never know if the person I was meant to be with is forever alone because I wasn't given the chance to be with him."

"I thought you would be happy," Trinket said, now she was frowning.

"I'm not, mum, I'm not happy."

"It doesn't matter," said Ilaria. "We made a deal and that deal is binding, you and Blaise were set to be married and you will marry. There is no other choice."

"No other choice, of course there is a choice, I have free will!" Winter said angrily.

"Your parents and I made a binding deal, Winter, there is no change of heart when it comes to a thing like that."

"How could you?"

Winter looked at both her parents and Jeffrey looked down at the table ashamed; Winter's eyes welled with tears and she shook her head.

"How could you?" she asked again, then turned and ran out of the dining room; she went into her room and slammed the door shut before sliding to the floor and sobbing uncontrollably.


	17. OBLIVIOUS

_So yay for me! Totally have gotten some major muse for this story. I've seriously wrote like crazy for it and I'm super close to finishing it. When I do I will be updating probably weekly, that way I have more time to work on my other very neglected stories. Hopefully muse stays long enough to finish off these last few chapters. So yeah, enjoy the new chappy!_

_~Fluffy_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**CHAPTER 17-OBLIVIOUS**

Winter refused to talk to her parents for the rest of her stay home; whenever Blaise would stop by she'd lock herself in her room. She couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts, every day her thoughts drifted to Draco, and how badly she needed to talk to Mary-Kate. When the day finally came her bags were packed and she was more than ready to leave her parents and Ilaria. She decided to take a bus to Kingscross and to do so she snuck out early in the morning, to make sure her parents didn't go looking for her she left them a note explaining what she was doing. The walk to the bus station was a good distance away and she was pleasantly surprised to see the Knight Bus pull up next to her. She didn't think it ran during the day.

A man stepped out and grabbed her things and she followed him and took a seat on one of the chairs set up. The man clasped down her bags and Winter grabbed the pole in front of her right as the Knight Bus took off. Her chair slid backwards but the pole kept her from sliding all the way to the back of the bus. She held on tightly and the man who had helped her with her things turned to her.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Kingscross, please," Winter answered, smiling. The bus turned and Winter grasped harder to the pole and her chair slid sideways into the wall. That went on for the remainder of the ride and when the bus finally stopped she couldn't have been happier. The man helped her with her bags and trunk again and she thanked him and walked towards Kingscross station. She casually stepped through the barrier and once she reached Platform 93/2 she stepped on her tiptoes to see if Draco had arrived yet. When she didn't see his blond hair amongst the others at the platform she slipped past them and got onto the train.

There was still a bit of time left till the train started off and that left many of the compartments free of people. Winter got her pick of whichever one she wanted and she chose the one at the end of the train and got inside. She knew she'd never be able to lift her trunk on her own so she kept it by her feet then sat down hard on the bench. It had taken much effort for her to completely ignore her parents and Blaise so she hadn't thought much about the arrangement her parents and Ilaria had made. Now sitting here all alone on the train she suddenly thought about what would happen. Ilaria had made it seem like the arrangement was binding, if it was Winter would have no choice but to marry Blaise.

If there was one thing Winter didn't want it was for her life to be chosen for her, she didn't want to get married so soon and to someone she didn't even love in the right way. She wondered when exactly she was supposed to get married to Blaise, her parents didn't mention to her if they had set a date. Then again with Winter ignoring them they really didn't have much of an option to tell her even if they had wanted to. She didn't want to end things with Draco, they were going so well and it had taken her this long to actually find a guy she liked. Albeit it was Draco Malfoy who wasn't particularly known for his faithfulness in relationships.

That was only one of her many problems with him but the happiness she felt with him made those things seem so meager. The sound of the whistle on the train blowing made her realized she had been thinking quite a long time. Scurried footsteps, shouted goodbyes, and another blow of the whistle reached her compartment before she felt the train begin to move. She welcomed the distraction and sat back in the bench and managed to not think anything at all. It stayed that way for a while, peaceful, quiet, but nothing ever stayed that way long. The door to her compartment opened and Blaise was standing on the other side. Winter didn't turn to look at him she just folded her legs and looked out the window.

"You have no right to be mad at me," Blaise said, and Winter scoffed.

"Well, let me think, first off you tell me something that completely blows my mind, a second later my parents do the same and you don't say a word?" Winter asked, turning to look at Blaise. "You have no objection to them choosing our lives for us? You have no problem that we're being forced to marry each other? Do you want that?"  
"You don't?"

"No, Blaise, I don't."

"You don't want to marry me?"

Winter turned and saw the hurt look on his face but she was standing her ground this time.

"No, I don't want to marry you," she said.

"Why not?" Blaise asked, stomping into the compartment and taking the seat across from her.

"I don't love you, not in that way, you're my brother, Blaise, I can't think of you as a boyfriend, husband, lover, anything. Can't you understand that?"

"No, because I can't think of anything more I want in this world then to have you at my side as my wife."

"Even if it's not what I want?" Winter asked, looking him squarely in the eye.

"It may not be what you want at first but you'll grow to like it, you'll grow to love me," Blaise said.

"I don't want to grow to love you, I want to love my husband from the moment I say I do. You're not supposed to grow to love somebody and even if you did it would never be the right kind of love."

"I love you, Winter Davis, and you will marry me."

"No, Blaise, I won't."

Blaise stood up and walked over to sit next to Winter, she scooted away from him and he scooted closer.

"How can you know you'll never love me, we've never gone on a date, we've never kissed," Blaise said, reaching out his hand to Winter's face. She scooted out of his reach.

"I'm in a relationship and I like that relationship, I won't jeopardize it because you decided to wait to tell me how you felt too late," Winter said, scooting to the edge of the bench near the window. Blaise scooted closer to her till his body was pressed into hers, he reached out his hands again and took Winter's face and turned it towards him. She tried to pull out of his grasp but he held tightly and then crushed his lips to hers. Blaise removed one hand and wound it around her back and pulled her to him while keeping his remaining hand locked on her face. She fought and kicked at him but it didn't make any difference, he continued to kiss her.

Winter then went limp, she let her arms and legs fall and let him kiss her without showing any emotion at all. He kissed her harder but still she remained stationary. Finally he pulled away and Winter still sat there motionless and stared at him with a look that purely meant she wasn't going to change her mind.

"I'm breaking up with Rayanne," Blaise said, standing up. "And you will break up with Draco."

"I'll do no such thing," Winter said, wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You will."

"No, I won't."

Winter stood up and walked towards Blaise, she reached out her hands and pushed him hard knocking him out of the compartment. She slammed the compartment door shut while he was still stunned and locked the door. He growled on the other side but she heard his footsteps die away then slid to the floor and began to cry. Blaise was her best friend, her longest friend; they were there for each other no matter what the problem. Now they weren't friends, to her Blaise was an enemy.


	18. UNBIASED UNDERSTANDING

_Okay, for some unknown reason my muse for this story exploded and it is very possible that updates may come weekly which is cause for joy! The only variable is that I will be hosting a Halloween party on the 31st and over the next few weeks I will be doing lots of shopping to get prizes and doing lots of sewing to make prizes and lots of pumpkin carving and treat making and, GAH, I love Halloween! So I will be attempting to spin out a chapter each week, depending on the week maybe twice a week. We'll see how it goes! Now, I stopped writing this story at this chapter like two years ago and recently picked it up here like at the beginning of the year. So if you notice any changes in writing or characterization is could be because I had to get back into the feel of things. So yeah, enjoy the update!_  
_~Fluffy_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

**CHAPTER 18-UNBIASED UNDERSTANDING**

Winter stayed in her compartment the entire train ride, when she felt the train slowing down she had to quickly change into her robe. Just as she was sliding it over her head she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked suspiciously.

"Draco," said Draco, and Winter ran to the door and threw it open. She practically jumped onto Draco and buried her head into his shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Draco asked, pulling Winter up so he could step into the compartment without dragging her.

"I have so much I need to tell you about this break," Winter said, but she didn't cry. She didn't have any more tears left.

"Tell me now."

"Not here, somewhere where we can be alone."

"After dinner, I'll take you someplace we can talk."

Winter nodded her head and Draco wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked out of the train and into one of the carriages. It was filled with other Slytherins Winter had only seen in passing. A few nodded at Draco but that was the extent of their formalities. Winter sighed and laid her head on Draco's shoulder, some of the Slytherins took notice of that but none said anything. When the carriage stopped Draco stepped out and reached back into the carriage to help Winter down. She took his hand and they walked into the castle together and then into the dining hall. They took a seat at the Slytherin table right next to Mary-Kate. Once Winter had sat next to her she threw her arms around her and almost squeezed the life out of her.

"Winter….can't…..breath," Mary-Kate gasped, and Winter released her. "Did you miss me or something?"  
"I had a terrible break," Winter said, and one look into Winter's eyes and Winter could see that Mary-Kate knew instantly it was more than just a _terrible_ break. Mary-Kate drew an arm around Winter and hugged her this time.

"You can tell me all about it later," Mary-Kate said, and Winter nodded. She was vaguely aware the rest of the dinner that Draco and Mary-Kate kept looking at each other. Both wondering if the other knew why Winter was acting the way she was. When dinner ended Mary-Kate went to take Winter but Draco beat her to it and led her out of the Great Hall. She noticed Draco was taking her up the staircases and counted them until they were on the seventh. He stepped in front of a wall and let go of Winter, he paced in front of the wall a few times and Winter looked at him like he was crazy. Then the wall split into a door and Draco opened it and signaled for Winter to follow. She stepped through the door and Draco followed; she looked around and saw the exact common room in Slytherin house. Winter turned to Draco and he walked over to a couch and sat down; Winter followed him and sat down next to him.

"What is this place?" Winter asked.

"The Room of Requirements," Draco answered. "It gives you whatever you ask for."

"I never even knew this existed, how did you find it?"

"It's a long story, not as important as whatever is wrong with you."

Winter sighed and pulled her legs up next to her on the couch.

"My parents did something, without my permission," Winter said, looking up to meet Draco's eyes. "They arranged for me to marry without even telling me."  
"With who?" asked Draco.

"….Blaise."

"They can't force you to marry."

"They made a deal with Ilaria, she said it was unbreakable."

"An unbreakable vow."

"Now Blaise wants me to….he wants me to….break it off with you," Winter said, shaking her head back and forth. "I don't want to break it off with you."

Draco leaned over and took one of Winter's hand in his while he laid his other against her cheek.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, this wasn't your choice, no one is going to make you break up with me. Besides, I haven't really gotten much more than snogging out of you," Draco said, smirking, and Winter rolled her eyes.

"Draco, does every conversation have to involve that topic?"

"If it's with me, yes."

"Blaise won't like it."

"What do you mean?"

Winter reached out her free hand and laid it on the one Draco had cradling her face.

"He loves me," Winter said sighing. "He wants to marry me."

"His loss, my gain," Draco said, and scooted closer to Winter. "You're already spoken for."

"Obviously, Draco, I told him that."

"Then let's forget all this rubbish."

Draco pulled Winter to him and crashed his lips to hers, she wasn't much in the mood for this but tried to show a bit of enthusiasm. He noticed however and stopped kissing her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit tired and bothered, this isn't the right time," Winter said, and Draco nodded.

"I'll just have to make sure to catch you on a good day then," Draco said, then kissed her softly and pulled her to her feet. Winter looped her arms around his right arm and laid her head on his shoulder as they walked towards Slytherin common room. They broke off at the stairs and each went their separate ways. When Winter entered the girl's dormitory Mary-Kate was awake and obviously expecting her.

"You've got me curious what's going on," Mary-Kate said, not apologizing for her eagerness. Winter sat next to her on her bed and sighed, she relayed the past few week's events and Mary-Kate's eyes seemed to get wider with every word Winter spoke. She kept wondering if they were going to pop out of her head at any moment.

"Whoa," Mary-Kate said, which was a much shorter sentiment than Winter was expecting. She waited a moment, thinking Mary-Kate would add on but instead she just kept staring off into space.

"Well?" Winter asked, and Mary-Kate snapped back.

"Well what?" she asked.

"Do you have any advice to give me or is _whoa_ the only thing you have to add?"

"This is a lot to take in and it's not even happening to me. Wow, I mean, what are you doing, what are you going to do?"

"I know I'm not going to leave Draco over this, not after everything that has gone on so far this year."

"Winter," Mary-Kate began, and Winter knew she was going to say something she didn't like. That was the only time she called her by her real name, to soften the blow Winter supposed. "Are you sure you've thought this through properly though? I mean you've known Blaise all your life, he is a great guy and he _really_ loves you. And you hated Draco since you first met him and yet you're going to give up a life with Blaise on the off chance that things go anywhere with Draco Malfoy? You know his reputation, Winter, he's not the monogamous type, look at how things with Pansy ended."

Winter had heard the rumors that Draco had cheated on Pansy, and that was the cause behind him losing interest in her. She had been quick to believe it at the time but now she wondered if Pansy had been telling the truth. Of course she had to admit that some of Mary-Kate's words had merit, a lot of what she said was true. Yet she hadn't seen the way Blaise had been acting lately, controlling and mean, that wasn't how someone expressed their love.

"Mary-Kate, you of all people should understand what you risk by chasing after what could be true love," Winter said, picking up Mary-Kate's left hand. "You are in love with a muggle, you _can_ imagine how your parents are going to feel when you tell them you're engaged to him. That's putting a lot on the line for you, especially when you haven't even told him you're a witch. What if you tell them about your engagement and lose them and then tell him about you and lose him too? You're willing to take that chance; you are taking that chance, because you love him, Mary-Kate."

"How do you know Blaise isn't your true love?"

"Blaise is like my brother, he is amazing yes but if he really loved me he wouldn't force me to marry him when I don't want to. He wouldn't demand I break up with Draco and force himself on me to try and change my mind. It doesn't matter to him what I want, it's all about what he wants."

Mary-Kate sat down next to Winter and wrapped her arms around Winter's and laid her head on her shoulder.

"What do you need me to do?" Mary-Kate asked, and Winter smiled.

"I just need you to be there, which you always are," Winter replied, sighing.

"You got it."

Mary-Kate squeezed Winter then let her go and went to get ready for bed, Winter decided she should do the same. She knew there would be another long day tomorrow and she wanted to be as rested as she could to prepare for it.


	19. KNOCK ON WOOD

_So I am totally not a cool person at all! I _really_ thought I'd be able to update once a week but jeez, hosting a Halloween party is a lot of work! I don't suggest hosting a party in the same week that you watch your sister's two boys who are terrified of anything slight scary so you can't decorate, and the person helping you decorate and make food has to go to a funeral on the _same exact day_. Yeah, not good at all. Anywho, I'm not going to say anything for certain, since it's NaNo, but we'll see if weekly updates can sneak it at all. Until then, enjoy the new chapter, I know it's kind of a silly chapter but I thought after all the drama some silliness is needed. :P _

_~Fluffy_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**CHAPTER 19-KNOCK ON WOOD**  
Winter woke up to the sound of loud yelling, the voice of the person yelling sounded familiar and Winter rose from her bed and stumbled to the door. She looked down into the common room and saw Blaise and Rayanne standing in front of the long couch. A few people were scattered around them, having stopped everything they were doing to watch the scene.

"You would leave me for her? _Me_?" Raynna scoffed, shaking her head disbelievingly. "After everything, you'd just drop me like it meant nothing to you?"

"I never promised you anything," Blaise said calmly.

"Making a commitment is making a promise, Blaise! What does your precious Winter have that I don't?"

"I love her and she loves me."

"If she loves you soooo much, then why is she dating Draco?"

From where Winter stood she could see Blaise begin to puff up, she had seen him get angry before. Never had she seen him get mad at a girl though, that wasn't the type of guy that Blaise was and it frightened her. It seemed like he had changed overnight and Winter couldn't help but feel guilty about it.

"That is going to change," Blaise said through gritted teeth. "Soon."

"Sure it will," Rayanne replied with a smirk, then she took a step towards Blaise and smacked him across the face. "I hope you two have a happy life together."

As if sensing that Winter had been watching, Rayanne looked up and gave Winter a glare that sent chills down her spine. Then she flipped her hair over her shoulder and stalked out of the common room. Winter didn't dare stay there any longer incase Blaise looked up and noticed her. She crept back into the dormitory and sat down on her bed, running her hands through her hair and trying to figure out how everything had become such a mess. Sighing she stood up and got ready for the day, in more ways than one, as she dressed, grabbed her bags, and stuck her head out of the doorway.

She couldn't spot Blaise anywhere and hoped she wouldn't be running into him anytime soon. Throwing her bag over her shoulder, Winter walked down the stairs and speed walked to the exit. After being as stealthy as possible everywhere she went, she managed to get into her first class safely and Blaise-free. She was glad this was one of the classes she didn't share with him as she was sure he would bother her endlessly, given the chance. For the rest of the day, Winter had a fun time of dodging and ducking everywhere she went. As she was on her way to Defense Against the Dark Arts she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped.

She turned around expecting to see Blaise but instead it was Draco, giving her an odd look. Winter let out a sigh of relief then wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and hugged him tightly. He laid his arms around her waist and hugged her back.

"Did you see the fight between Blaise and Rayanne, or hear about it?" Winter asked, pulling back from Draco but keeping her arms around his neck.

"I could hear it from the boy's dorm, I waited for you but I wasn't sure if you were going to skip or not," answered Draco.

"Blaise is just becoming horrible with all of this, I feel like it's my fault."

"Blaise is a nutter, I believe I've told you this once before," said Draco, pushing some hair behind Winter's ear. "Everything he is doing is because he has some kind of grandiose complex and he got that all on his own, you had nothing to do with it."

"I am perfectly happy believing that," said Winter, she looked around briefly then gave Draco a kiss. "Thanks."

They then parted ways and Winter continued on to Defense Against the Dark Arts, glad it was her last class and more than happy Mary-Kate had the class with her. When she walked inside she saw her waiting at a table and when she spotted Winter she waved her over. Smiling Winter approached Mary-Kate and sat down next to her.

"Hey," said Winter, setting her bag by her feet.

"Hi," said Mary-Kate, and Winter noticed her fingers tapping the table, which was something she did when she was nervous.

"Mary-Kate, what's wrong?"

"Well, as I'm sure you saw, or heard, Blaise broke up with Rayanne."

"I am aware of that."

"I thought as much but I'm sure you're unaware that Rayanne is starting some type of tirade about you, making you seem like a really terrible boyfriend stealer. She tried to get me to stop being friends with you and I saw her working at Haley."

"Brilliant," said Winter, putting her head in hands. "What else can happen to ruin my life now?"

"You do know when you say that something worse will happen now right?" asked Mary-Kate, looking around like she expected something horrible to jump out at them. She grabbed Winter's hand and knocked it against the desk, making Winter look at her like she'd lost her mind.

"It's something Tracy does; he says it's a muggle way of warding off bad luck."

"Knocking?"

"Knocking on wood."

"That makes absolutely no sense."

"It's better than nothing!"

Winter just raised an eyebrow at Mary-Kate and heard the hush fall over the class as Snape approached the front of the class. Defense Against the Dark Arts had been an enjoyable class once upon a time but with the addition of Snape all the joy seemed to be sapped out of it. Snape didn't teach anything that could really aid them in battle and that was what they needed most. Not that Winter was really paying that much attention to much the whole entire day anyway but she hated learning from books and not physically doing a spell. Which seemed to happen more than she liked. As she was reading through the book in front of her she couldn't help but let her mind wander to more interesting topics.

Firstly she thought about what she was going to do if Rayanne's quest to destroy her were to pick up steam. What would really happen to her? It wasn't like she had a lot of friends outside of Mary-Kate, Haley, and Draco. Of course she used to have Rayanne and Blaise but because of obvious reasons that was completely gone. If she could say there was anyone who hated her more, it was Pansy, so it appeared that Winter's enemies seemed to be beginning to outweigh her friends. She knew she should have talked to her parents more about the vow they made with Ilaria but she had been too angry to do much talking with them at all. An unbreakable vow was just that, unbreakable; she wanted to know what the terms had been and what would happen if the vow wasn't fulfilled.

She had never had reason to understand an unbreakable vow as just the name deterred her from even thinking about making one. It almost made her stomach queasy as she thought of asking about it or looking it up in a book. She felt a tingle across the back of her neck as she came out of her thoughts she saw Snape standing next to her desk, his fingers drumming against the wood as he looked at her.

"Ah, finally decided to join in on the discussion, Ms. Davis?" asked Snape, and Winter looked around and saw everyone watching her, she wondered how long they had been staring.

"I'm sorry," said Winter. "I didn't mean to space out."

"Well obviously since you were able to _space out_ so easily you must know quite a bit about the spell we're learning about. How about you come to the front of the class and demonstrate it to the rest of the class?"

Winter opened her mouth to try and come up with some way to get out of looking like a fool but nothing seemed to come to mind. Either she attempted the spell or she refused and she would probably get in loads of trouble. She looked down briefly at the book, pretending like she was using the desk to lift herself up. The brief look showed that the spell they had been reading about was called countadra and it appeared that any spell cast would be repelled and sent back at the caster. Winter walked up to the front of the class and Snape also called up a boy out of the front row.

"Now, Mr. Ryan, cast stupefy at Ms. Davis and she will repel it with countadra," said Snape. "I can't see how she will fail as she didn't feel the need to learn more about the spell."  
Winter felt her heart hammering in her chest as her and Ryan pulled out their wands and took up their stances. She watched closely until she saw Ryan beginning to move.

"Stupefy!" he yelled.

"Countadra!" Winter cried, and closed her eyes waiting to feel the spell hit her but instead she heard a thud and looked up to see Ryan lying face down on the ground. She felt her mouth wanting to fall open in shock but she forced it to stay shut. The room was so quiet that Winter swore she could hear everyone breathing.

"Next time you find yourself distracted in my class, Ms. Davis, I will not be so lenient," Snape said. "Return to your seat."

Winter quickly did as Snape said while he revived Ryan and sent him to his seat as well. After sitting down Winter turned to Mary-Kate and opened her mouth in shock and shrugged her shoulders. Mary-Kate knocked on the desk and winked and Winter couldn't help but smile, thinking about the earlier conversation they had. She paid all her attention to Snape but also wondered how she had managed to successfully do a spell she had never done before. It had to have been luck and Winter wondered if this knocking on wood thing had merit. Either way she was glad, as she knew she would have had detention for who knows how long had she failed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Okay so there is no such spell in the books called countadra and I couldn't find a spell that actually reflects a spell back at the caster so I made one up. If there is and it somehow passed me by let me know!_

_~Fluffy_


	20. VALENTINE'S DAY

**CHAPTER 20-VALENTINE'S LOVE**  
Winter was in pretty high spirits as Valentine's Day approached but not just because she actually had a boyfriend for the holiday. For some reason Rayanne had been unsuccessful in her campaign against Winter and most people had forgotten about anything having to do with Blaise and her breaking up. Things were back to normal, mostly, Winter still had the majority of her good friends, not to mention her amazing boyfriend and Blaise had seemed to cool off in his attempts to win her over. She loved seeing all the pink and red hearts adorning the walls and all the flying cherubs and confetti that rained down out of nowhere. Usually this holiday seemed to taunt her and her constantly single status and it was nice

to know that she could actually enjoy herself now that she was no longer single.  
She knew she might have been putting her hopes a little high in thinking that Draco was going to do something special for her. He wasn't really the spontaneously romantic type but she would easily settle for a card, maybe some flowers, jewelry was always acceptable. That was why when she woke up on Valentine's Day morning the assortment of flowers on her nightstand surprised her. Yes she had been thinking flowers would be nice but hadn't actually believed she would get any. She smiled and sat up in her bed, firstly pulling the note from the bouquet of white roses tied off in silver ribbon.

_Winter,  
For you, my Valentine.  
I will love you until the  
last rose dies.  
Draco_

Winter read the note over various times, there were only 15 words on it but 3 seemed to stand out the most. I, love, and you. Those three words that she had never expected to hear from Draco Malfoy, she imagined writing it down first had possibly made it easier for him. Of course she wondered if he would ever actually voice them to her or if notes were all she'd get. Then after a moment she realized that the roses were real, they had an aroma that she could smell from her nightstand. If they were real then they would die and roses didn't last long once they'd been cut from their roots. She picked up the bouquet a little downtrodden, wondering if Draco was giving her a timeline of when he planned to break up with her.

It seemed cruel to tell her he loved her only to break up with her and she wondered if she'd been naïve in believing Draco could truly love another human being, besides himself. It made her angry and she began to slowly squeeze each white rose in her hand, watching as the petals crumples in her palm. There was no reason for him to treat her like that, he had no right to do that to her, he-. Her thoughts were cut short as she went to squeeze another rose and her hand hit solidly against something. She looked down and moved her hand where she saw the rose she was squeezing was not cooperating. Winter pulled the rose from the bunch and set the remainder on the nightstand and examined the rose in her hand.

It was hard and detailed so beautifully that she never would have guessed it wasn't real. The colors matched the other roses so perfectly that even the shading was throwing her off. She ran her finger along the white petals and the green stem and knew that the rose was made of wood. The other 11 were real, but this rose in her hand wasn't, therefore it would never die. The sentiment made Winter tear up as she wondered how Draco had even come up with something like that. She hugged the rose to her chest and could tell that Draco was not one sided in any way with his feelings, that very moment Winter realized that she did

love him back. Joyfully she set the rose down with the others and picked a second note out of a vase of yellow roses wondering what Draco would do with these.

_Winter,  
I'm sorry for the way I've been acting,  
please forgive me. I want you to be my  
Valentine and give me a chance. Meet  
me tonight in the common room and  
I'll take you out to dinner. Once you  
give me a chance, I know you'll realize  
I'm the right guy for you.  
Love, Blaise_

The joy that had filled Winter moments ago had been extinguished with that one little note from Blaise. She had thought he had moved on and tried to get past the fact that Winter was not interested in him. Instead it seemed like he had been waiting for the right time to ask her out and thought Valentine's Day was that time. The day had started out well enough but now she didn't know what she was going to do. Obviously Blaise was going to expect her that night and she wondered if this was the extent of Draco's plans for her. If she didn't leave the girl's dormitory then neither of them could get to her and she'd be safe but if she did that she imagined they might end up running into each other and who knew what would happen then.

Deciding that ignoring problems only made them worse she stashed Blaise's note in her nightstand drawer and picked up the yellow roses, setting them on Mary-Kate's nightstand. She was still sleeping and Winter thought that it would be nice for her to wake up to roses as well. Winter then grabbed a few things and got herself ready for the day, dressing up much nicer than she usually did. She pulled on a pretty blue dress and did her make-up in a more vibrant way than usual and left her hair trailing down her shoulders. When she felt satisfied with how she looked she stood up and left the dormitory, heading down the stairs into the common room. A few people were up and about, discussing Valentine's Day and some were cuddling.

It was nice when holidays fell on weekends, at least the holidays that the school didn't take off. She was surprised when she saw Draco was sitting in one of the armchairs, seemingly waiting for her. Winter walked over to him and when he spotted her he smiled and held out his arms where Winter happily fell down into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she slipped her arms around his neck, tangling her legs with his.

"I assume this means you accept my Valentine request?" asked Draco, and Winter leaned down and kissed him softly.

"I do," she replied. "And I also accept your love because I feel the same way, I…I love you, Draco."

"You figured out the roses?"

"After I pretended each one was your head and began to squeeze it I realized one would not be squeezed. Then what you said in your note made sense."

"I meant it, you know."

"I know."

Draco then pulled Winter tighter to him and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her like he had when they had been alone in the Room of Requirements. They weren't alone here though, there were other people and the kiss felt too intimate and she had to pull away first.

"We are sort of not alone," said Winter.

"We could be," Draco replied, kissing her on the neck and Winter felt herself blush.

"A valid point but I need to tell you something."

"If it's not important then you don't need to tell me."

Draco kissed Winter's collar bone next and she jerked slightly in surprise and he looked up at her with a look a mischief.

"It's important," Winter said, trying to keep her head clear, she needed to tell Draco about the note from Blaise because she didn't want to keep things from him.

"Fine, fine," Draco replied, leaning back to show he would stop teasing her.

"Blaise sent me a bouquet of roses and a note as well."

"I thought you said he had given up on winning you over?"

"I thought he had but he hasn't, he wants me to have dinner with him tonight because he wants to prove that he's the better guy for me."

"Alright, have dinner with him then."

Winter wasn't sure if she had heard Draco right, she thought he would be furious that Blaise was still vying for her attention. Instead he seemed completely impartial about it and she was suspicious.

"Why?" she asked.

"Blaise is persistent, I'll give him that," Draco replied. "He thinks that once you have dinner with him that you're going to fall for him and realize how wonderful he is." Draco rolled his eyes at that. "What happens when you give him a chance, have dinner with him, enjoy yourself, and at the end still love me? What excuse will he have then?"

"Are you sure you want me to have dinner with him, I mean, it's Valentine's Day I should be spending it with you."

"You'll spend most of it with me, the rest will be spent with my newly sworn enemy as he tries to steal you from me."

"You're not even a little worried he'll seduce me?"

"Look at me." Draco smiled a beautiful smile that lit up his entire face and made Winter feel like swooning. "How could I be worried that you'll fall for someone else when you have someone like me?"

"That's why I love you, you are not vain at all," Winter said, resting her head on top of Draco's as she embrace him.

"I have to admit that two reasons I love you are extremely close to my face," Draco replied, and Winter scoffed and socked him in the arm after she'd pulled out of the embrace.

"Can you ever say anything sweet without spoiling it with your dirty mind?"

"No."

"Brilliant."

Winter pretended to be angry but she couldn't stay angry, she was all dolled up and currently sitting in Draco Malfoy's lap. Nothing in the world could make her feel more beautiful than those two things. The fact that he trusted her was more than she could have ever asked for. Though she wondered honestly if he trusted her because he believed she truly cared about him, or trusted her because he vainly believed that she could never get better than him, she wasn't sure. She liked to believe it was the latter as that was sweeter and much less cocky than the former. Either way it was trust in something that he was letting her have dinner with Blaise and it was time now for Winter to think about what she was getting into.

She believed, without a doubt, that Blaise was not going to change her mind about him; her mind was already made up. Winter loved Blaise, that had never changed, but she couldn't imagine being in love with him. He had always been there for her while they were growing up, picking on bullies that bothered her, chasing away boys that showed interest in her, playing tag and practicing spells together. She used to think that Blaise was her brother when she was younger, before she really understood how everything worked. All her friends had siblings and they did everything that she and Blaise did.

When Winter had learned that Blaise wasn't, in fact, her brother her feelings for him had still stayed the same as if she believed he was. Never once had Winter thought about dating him or marrying him, that would just be awkward and wrong to her. She wished she could make Blaise understand that but he didn't want to hear the truth, he wouldn't listen to her side. Maybe tonight he would, if he truly was sorry and was trying to be forgiven then Winter had a chance of getting her point across. She was going to go to dinner with him and she was going to show him that she could never marry him.

Tonight she was going to fix her relationship with Blaise and make them friends again; there was nothing she wanted more than that. She twined her fingers through Draco's and dipped her head down so she could kiss him again; she liked being able to kiss him any time she wanted.

"The offer of being alone still stands," said Draco, and Winter smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Ask me again another time," Winter replied. "For now, I am really liking the looks we're getting and enjoying how sweet you're pretending to be."

Draco looked out on the other people in the common and Winter followed his gaze, seeing how various people were inconspicuously watching them. They would then whisper to each other and a few girls, fans of Draco's Winter guessed, were glaring at her like they wanted to scratch her eyes out.

"You're right," said Draco. "This is entertaining."

"This way I can point out all the girls in love with you," said Winter.

"I can point out all the boys who have a crush on you."

"That's going to be a small list, I could count on both my hands the amount of guys who asked me out all through school."

"That was because of Blaise, he scared away any guy who showed interest in you. Only the brave ones, or ones that really liked you, actually asked you out. Even then Blaise would still try to run them off, he succeeded a few times. Only a few ever actually toughed it out and stayed with you through that."

"Blaise scared away guys who liked me, even just in the last few years?"

"Yeah, remember Adrian? He asked you out in fifth year and you guys dated for what, four months? Then he broke up with you out of nowhere."

"Five months, we were talking about him meeting my parents and then he broke up with me and I thought it was because he wasn't ready to meet them."

"That was all Blaise, he told me he threatened Adrian to break things off because he thought you guys were getting too serious."

"I really liked Adrian," Winter said, frowning.

"More than me?" asked Draco.

"No but still, Adrian made me happy and Blaise took that away, I cried over Adrian for months."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about Blaise, Winter."

"I guess so."

Winter rested her head against Draco's shoulder and felt saddened by what he had told her. It seemed like Blaise had been having feelings for Winter long before the arranged marriage business came about. She had gone through school thinking something was wrong with her or that she wasn't pretty enough. Haley and Mary-Kate had got asked out various times every year and Winter always seemed to be permanently single. The truth both hurt her, because she has trusted Blaise, and lifted her spirits as she realized it wasn't her fault that no one ever asked her out. She had a feeling that this with Draco was going to be different, Blaise couldn't scare him off and that made her love him even more.


	21. HONEST DISCUSSION

**CHAPTER 21-HONEST DISCUSSION**  
Winter had left Draco at the boy's dormitory and gone down to the common room to wait for Blaise since she knew it needed to be done. She had changed into a pair of jeans and a tee shirt as she wasn't about to dress up nice for him and pulled her hair into a ponytail. The common room still had a few people scattered around but not as many as there had been earlier that day. Winter took one of the free couches and waited for Blaise to arrive, wondering what exactly he had planned. She watched the crackling of the fire and crossed her legs, bobbing her foot back and forth.

It still was unbelievable to her that Blaise had scared off potential boyfriends; she wondered what his actual reasoning was and planned to confront him about it. She had always been honest with him, about everything; it was his turn to be honest with her.

"Winter," said Blaise, and Winter turned around on the couch and saw Blaise standing behind her. "I didn't think you'd really meet me."

"Despite everything we've been friends a long time, I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself," Winter replied.

"Come on then and let's go have dinner."

Winter stood and when Blaise attempted to reach for her hand she clasped them both behind her back. He frowned but kept walking and led her out of the common room and down the stairs to the bottom floor. Then he left the school, instead going out to the grounds and leading Winter over to the lake. When they got closer she saw a blanket lain out and a bottle filled with blue fire was lighting up the area. Blaise took a seat on the blanket and Winter sat across from him, wondering how they were going to stay out here long with the curfew.

"I picked out your favorite foods," said Blaise, getting into a basket that was off to the side of the blanket and setting a plate full of food in front of her and then him. She saw it was Shepherd's Pie with a side of salad with double the tomatoes as she loved tomatoes. It surprised her a bit that Blaise knew that Shepherd Pie was her favorite dish, she had never expressly stated it to him that she remembered. It was one of the dishes that Shay had first made when she became their house elf and Winter had asked for on any special occasion that she could find, even if she had to make up that it was her imaginary friend's birthday.

"It looks good," said Winter, dipping her fork into the pie and taking a bite. It was delicious as she had expected, the only difference she noted was that it was absent a spice that Shay secretly added and never told about.

"I have a friend that helped me talk the house elves here into preparing it for me."

"You always did have friends in all places."

Winter snacked on the salad next tasting a type of sweet nut that made it taste even better than usual. She remembered that the last time Shay had made her Shepherd's Pie was when she got her letter from Hogwarts detailing the supplies she'd need for the new year. Winter had made the event special just to get Shepherd's Pie even though there really wasn't anything significant about it. She took a few more bites of the pie knowing that once she brought this next subject up to Blaise she may not feel like eating after. Once she had swallowed her last bite she set her fork down and looked up at Blaise.

"Did you threaten Adrian Pucey to break up with me?" asked Winter. Blaise had been taking a drink when Winter asked and coughed a few times as if the question had caused him to choke.

"What are you talking about?" asked Blaise, setting his drink down.

"You know what I'm talking about, Blaise."

"He wasn't right for you; if he could be scared off by me then he wasn't good enough for you."

"You scared guys off from me all through school, how could you do that? Do you realize that it made me think there was something wrong with me that no guy in this entire school wanted to touch me?"

"I was trying to stop you from getting hurt."

"I should be able to make my own decisions about what happens to me. Why does _everyone_ think I need to be protected? And better yet, how do they not realize that by trying to not let me get hurt, they in fact hurt me themselves?"

"People do stupid things when they're in love."

"Then they should have said something before it was too late."

"It's not too late, Winter," said Blaise, scooting closer to her. "I still love you, I've loved you for a long time and I'm not going to just give you up."

"You don't have a choice," Winter replied. "I _don't_ love you in that way, Blaise, I have never seen you as anything but a brother. Nothing you say or do is going to change my mind."

"You aren't even giving me a chance."

"I'm giving you a chance now, I agreed to your dinner, I'm hearing you out but nothing has changed. My feelings for you are still the same; if there has been any change at all it's that I'm starting to love you less."

"If Draco wasn't in this picture I know that you would see that you do love me."

"This has nothing to do with Draco, whether I was with him or not my feelings for you wouldn't be any different."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know how I feel, these are my feelings, mine, I should know them well enough to know that I don't like you as anything more than a friend. Bollocks, Blaise, I used to tell people you were my brother!"

"That's when we were young and you didn't understand."

"Maybe but now I tell people you are like my brother; there is not much difference in that."

"But I'm not your brother, that is a big difference."

Winter groaned and stood up, not being able to take arguing with Blaise any longer.

"I'm sorry, Blaise, but I can't do this," said Winter. "I don't know how many ways I can tell you that I don't love you and don't want to marry you. I'm still up for being friends and I always will be because I care about you but I won't argue with you anymore. When I came here I hoped I could make you understand all of that but you won't listen, when you feel like actually caring what I have to say talk to me then. If not then leave me alone and leave Draco alone, goodnight, Blaise."

Winter turned around and began to walk off but Blaise grabbed her by the arm and spun her around, making her face him.

"I love you, Winter, I really love you," Blaise said, and Winter tried to pull out of his grip. "Draco can never love you the same way I do, how can you even trust him to after everything you've heard about him?"

"Because I gave up believing in gossip now, I get the facts before I make assumptions," Winter replied.

"They're not assumptions, I was Draco's best friend and he told me things. He's not as innocent as he appears to be, he cheated on Pansy and he is going to cheat on you, that's just his way."

"Then I'll ask him and he'll tell me the truth because we trust each other."

"You only think that, Draco doesn't trust anyone and you'd be barmy to put your trust in him."

"Just like I was when I put my trust in you?"

Blaise's eyes darkened at that and Winter just stood there, waiting until he let her go as her squirming was doing nothing.

"You'll see I'm right soon," Blaise said, releasing her. "You want to experience hurt and pain then go ahead, I won't help you this time."

Winter glared and Blaise and turned around heading back into the castle not even bothering to think on one thing that Blaise had said.


	22. IF I GAVE YOU THE TRUTH

_So I am so sorry that it has taken so long to update, especially when I REALLY wanted to update once a week. -_- There's just been a lot of family stuff going on, drama and all that and I really freakin' HATE drama with a freakin' passion! And that's all you get with my family lately. Anywho. Who saw Deathly Hallows? I did! And it totally was the awesomest HP ever, right? Totally late I know, I saw it way back in Nov. :P I'm dying for part 2 now but it's so sad that it will be the end of the HP movies. I guess I should let you get onto the story though, it's what you've been waiting for, eh? ;) Enjoy!_

_~Fluffy_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

**CHAPTER 22-IF I GAVE YOU THE TRUTH**  
Winter had found Draco the morning after her and Blaise's dinner as it had been late when she got back that night. They'd have to get to class in a half hour but that left a little bit of time for them to talk. She filled him in on a lot of what had been said and what Blaise had told her, leaving one thing for last.

"I want you to be honest with me," said Winter, she was sitting on the couch and Draco was lying along it with his head resting in Winter's lap. "Blaise says that you cheated on Pansy, I want to know if it's true and if it is, why?"

"You want me to answer you honestly?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I don't want us to have secrets."

"Fine, then yes, I did cheat on Pansy."

Winter scrunched her nose in surprise, she hadn't actually expected him to say he had cheated on Pansy.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, with you," Draco replied.

"With me?"

"Remember that night that I told you that I wanted you and kissed your neck?"

"Quite well actually."

"That was the night that I realized that Pansy was a horrible choice for a girlfriend but I wanted to make sure that I had a chance with you before I broke up with her. After our date at Madame Puddifoots I knew that I only wanted you so I broke up with Pansy the next day."

"That's why she hates me so much then."

"One of the reasons."

"I didn't know you were dating her when you took me on that date."

"You never asked."

"Did Blaise know it was me?"

"No, I never told him who the girl was."

"That was probably a smart choice."

Winter looked at the time and realized that they should start heading to their classes. Sighing Winter removed herself from Draco and stood up, arching her back. Draco stood up and well and grabbed her hips pulling her to him and then kissing her. She was so lost in the kiss that her arms just hung loosely by her sides as she was dipped slightly.

"See you after class," Draco said once he'd pulled away and Winter seemed to return from her high and nodded back in agreement as her voice didn't want to work. She followed Draco out of the common room and the both of them split up, going to their respective classes. The first half of her day proved to be completely uneventful and she was happy when lunch came about because she was getting bored out of her mind. She slipped next to Mary-Kate and lay her head on Mary-Kate's shoulder, her eyes falling closed.

"Hey, you," Mary-Kate said, rolling her shoulder to keep Winter awake. Winter groaned and sat up, stifling a yawn with the back of her hand.

"Is it just me or have classes got more boring?" asked Winter.

"Yes, they have."

"Glad it's not just me then."

"Maybe they've hit a dry spell on interesting subjects."

Winter rested her head in her hands, not feeling all that hungry and wanted to take a nap instead of eating.

"Are you okay? You seem distracted," said Mary-Kate.

"This morning I learned that Draco cheated on Pansy," Winter said.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, he cheated on her with me."

"I'm…sorry?"

"I don't like Pansy in any form but I still feel guilty that Draco cheated on her because of me and I feel like I should apologize."

"After what she did that landed you in the infirmary I say that you got your comeuppance."

"But that was for something not related to Draco cheating at all."

"Still, Spring, if there's one thing you shouldn't do, it's apologize to Pansy, she doesn't want your apologies. She wants you dead or badly injured, it's best not to think of which."

"You're right."

"I usually am. What class do you have next?"

"Etiquette, you?"

"Ancient Runes."

"Sounds tantalizing."

"And yours doesn't?" Mary-Kate asked, standing up as Winter realized most people were doing the same, it looked like lunch was about to be over.

"You'd be surprised how enjoyable etiquette class really is," Winter replied.

"I'm sure it is but I'll pass, the things I learn in Ancient Runes 10 times more likely will be useful than etiquette."

"If you say so."

Winter told Mary-Kate goodbye and left the Great Hall, she quickly went back to her common room so she could change into a sapphire dress. Then she followed the memorized route to get her to etiquette class. She saw a few other people already in their seats and took the desk she usually sat in, setting her bag next to her on the ground. More people began to come in until there was a swarm of them when the class was about to start. Everyone sat down and Ms. Revenfall smiled at everyone from her position in front of the blackboard.

"Hello, class," she said.

"Hello, Miss Revenfall," the class all replied in unison.

"Now in our last lesson I asked all of you to think of a time when someone really hurt you emotionally and write it down. If you would please, get those papers out and pass them up to me."

Winter dug around in her bag and pulled out the paper she had finished a few days ago. It was a long detailed answer of how her parents had hurt her by agreeing to an arranged marriage without her consent. Winter trusted Miss Revenfall and knew the woman could help her sort through all of the things she was going through. Winter handed it upward and soon all the papers were in Miss Revenfall's hands and she briefly skimmed over each one, pausing she looked up at Winter for a moment before going back to skimming. She then set the papers on her desk and returned to the front of the class.

"Now I want to tell you about love," said Miss Revenfall. "I was in sixth year, just like all of you are now, and I caught the eye of a charming and handsome boy. He was adored by many girls, thick raven hair, dazzling sapphire eyes; don't get me started on his physique. His name was Callum and out of all the girls he wanted me, I had never felt greater in my life than I did at that moment. We dated for months, through almost all of the school year but Callum wasn't as content in our relationship as I was. He wanted more than I was willing to give and even after I turned him down various times he continued to ask. This went on for a while and then one day it stopped and I grew worried. I thought maybe he had given up on us and was planning to break up with me.

"That was when I decided I would do what he wanted because I didn't want to lose him. That was the biggest mistake I have made in my life, I did something I didn't want to do and it made me feel terrible. I thought that it couldn't get worst than that but of course later I found out why he had stopped asking before; he was getting what he wanted from someone else. I had never felt more low than I did at that moment. That is my story of the most emotional hurt I have ever gone through."

The class was quiet; Winter felt so bad for Miss Revenfall and wondered if that was why she seemed so closed off about men and love. When she had explained about the woman Callum was cheating with, she got this look on her face and Winter wondered if there was more to the story than she had said.

"So now you all know my story, just like I'm going to know yours," said Miss Revenfall. "It's only fair, right?" There was a small murmur around the room and Miss Revenfall brought her warm smile back to her face but Winter saw that it didn't reach her eyes. "Let's move on to more interesting matters, shall we?"

Miss Revenfall turned to the board and began to write out a few things that surprisingly had to do with etiquette.

"I've been getting complaints that you girls are not improving in etiquette at all," Miss Revenfall said. "I suppose I must teach you what I was actually hired to or else I won't have a job much longer. First, we're going to learn how a proper girl is meant to sit during any occasion where other people are present."

The whole class groaned, including Winter, but they paid close attention and Winter knew it was because she wasn't the only person who enjoyed Miss Revenfall's class. If she was gone they'd have to do another class that wasn't half as entertaining. They spent the rest of the class learning how best to set their legs to make them appear longer, slimmer, but also keep them together because they'd most likely be wearing dresses. Then next she told them various places to rest their hands depending on which one looked the best based on the look of their arms and hands. By the time class was over Winter felt sore muscles from twisting her legs and arms in ways they never been twisted before.

She stood up and walked to Miss Revenfall, wanting to talk to her before she left for her next class. Miss Revenfall had walked to her desk and was looking through all the papers again, when she heard Winter approach she looked up.

"What can I do for you, Winter?" asked Miss Revenfall.

"I want your help," Winter replied.

"With what?"

"With what is written on my paper."

"Understandable, it appears you are in a situation very much out of your control."

"I don't know what to do."

Miss Revenfall stood up and walked around the desk, taking both Winter's hands in hers.

"I can't tell you what to do," said Miss Revenfall. "As you just heard I am not the woman to turn to on matters of love. If I were to give you my personal advice, I would say to never fall in love but even if you tried not to it would eventually happen. Are you in love with Blaise?"

"No, I love him but I'm not _in_ love with him."

"Then there must be someone else, I saw the way your face twitched when I mentioned it."

"I am in love…with Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"Ah."

Miss Revenfall shook her head and sighed.

"Love, such a destructive force it can be," she said. "All I can tell you, Winter, is to not fulfill an arranged marriage. Whether you love someone or not you should not be forced to marry them until you're ready and you want to. Until then if you're in love then embrace it, I've heard a saying, _better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all_ but of course I think that is a flight of fancy from people who have never felt true hurt from that love. Maybe things will be different for you, I really hope it is."

"Thank you," said Winter, squeezing Miss Revenfall's hands. "I hate to bring this up but when you mentioned the woman earlier who Callum had cheated with, you seemed angry and hurt but also betrayed. It's understandable that you feel that way of Callum but the woman, why would you feel betrayed by her?"

"You caught that did you, well then, can't leave you wondering can I? The woman had been a friend of mine, not a close friend but a friend none-the-less. We would talk and gossip and stay up late just to talk about boys, we never told each other secrets but even then a friend is a friend. This is the woman that cheated with Callum, a woman who knew I was with Callum and knew how much I cared about him but yet she still did what she did."

"What was her name?"

Miss Revenfall dropped Winter's hand and walked back to her desk and sat down, pushing her hair behind her back.

"Her name," said Miss Revenfall, and she rolled her eyes. "Was Ilaria."

"I wish I could say that surprises me," said Winter, frowning and Miss Revenfall gave a dark chuckle.

"You better get going, you're going to be late to your next class."

"Thank you for listening."

"You too."

Winter waved Miss Revenfall goodbye and walked out of the class and began to run to the common room to change back into her robe. Along the way she thought about everything that Miss Revenfall had said. The thing that most stuck out to her was if someday Pansy would be Miss Revenfall and in her story instead of the woman being Ilaria it would be Winter herself. She didn't understand why but she hated that Draco had cheated to be with her, of course she loved him but she wished he hadn't had to hurt Pansy to do so. Even if Pansy deserved a lot of things, no one ever deserved the pain of being cheated on.

Winter didn't want to turn out like Miss Revenfall, she didn't want to believe that all love would hurt her in the end. She had to give Draco a chance and hope that he never cheated on her if something better came along; she had to hope he loved her enough.


	23. DOUBT

_Yay! I actually updated pretty quickly this time, I am so proud of myself! I plan to keep it up to the best of my ability, especially since the end is oh so close. I hope you guys enjoy this new update, even though it feels a bit like filler it should help sets up the next chapter a bit. :)_

_~Fluffy_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**CHAPTER 23-DOUBT**  
Winter had been looking forward to the weekend and spending an entire day with Draco, she hadn't gotten to see him as much as she would have liked during the week. She had already picked out a cute outfit and planned how she wanted to do her hair and make-up, even though it would most likely change. When Saturday rolled around she got up extra early and spent all morning getting ready and making herself look as beautiful as possible. When she left her dorm she couldn't imagine a more perfect day, the sky was slightly overcast and the sun managed to peek through the clouds on occasion. Everyone seemed to be in high spirits, which was unusual for Slytherins and Winter wondered if they were just feeling as good as her.

She didn't see Draco in the common room so she sat down on one of the arm chairs and waited for him. And waited. And waited. And waited. By the afternoon she was beginning to worry that something was wrong and wondered if she should sneak up into the boy's dormitory. She saw Blaise walk inside the common room and he noticed her as well and approached her, he didn't look guilty but Winter was going to be suspicious.

"Waiting on Draco then?" he asked.

"That's none of your business," Winter replied.

"Alright but I just thought you should know that he's not in the dorm, he left somewhere early this morning."

"And I'm supposed to trust you on that?"

"If I had felt the need to lie I would have told you I caught him snogging someone else. The fact that he didn't tell you where he was going digs himself into his own hole with you."

"He doesn't have to tell me everything he's doing, it's not like we're married."

"No but it must frustrate you that instead of spending the day with you he'd rather be off doing who knows what with who knows who."

"It doesn't, we hadn't planned anything for today."

Blaise just folded his arms across his chest and shook his head.

"Maybe not but any man who would be lucky enough to have you would try to spend every available moment with you. I would spend every free second of my time with you, I would treat you like a queen, you would never know hurt. All Draco will give you is hurt, I promise that," said Blaise.

"I know, you already mentioned that," said Winter.

"And I'll keep mentioning it until it sinks in."

"Then you're going to be mentioning it forever."

Winter stood up and walked past Blaise going straight out of the common room, not knowing where she was going to go but she had to get away from Blaise. She hated how he could make her doubt things so easily; even if he had changed they had been friends a long time. It was hard to just completely disregard everything he had to say, especially when he and Draco had been friends a long time too. Who knows what kinds of things Draco has told Blaise or what Blaise had told Draco. Winter stopped for a minute when that idea struck her, what kinds of things had Blaise told Draco?

She made a note to ask Draco when she saw him, after she got angry at him for being nowhere in sight, then right after when she attacked him with kisses. Not knowing where else there really was to go she walked down to the courtyard and saw it was bustling with people. Groups sat together chatting, friends played games in the grass, and couples sat together holding hands or snogging when they were sure no professors were around to catch them. Winter sighed; she had planned to be one of those couples today. She walked over to one of the arches in the wall and sat down, leaning her back against the wall and resting her feet high on the other side. It was quite loud in the courtyard with the various people and their various conversations and games that Winter had no problem just enjoying being outside and not having to think.

She closed her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest and just relaxed zoning in on a few different conversations that she was able to hear. When what they were doing got boring she eavesdropped on someone else. She was concentrating so hard on the newest conversation that when a hand landed on her arm she jumped and near fell out of the arch. When she opened her eyes she saw Mary-Kate and Haley looking down at her covering their giggles.

"Hey," Winter said, turning in the arch so she was facing them with her feet hanging over the edge.

"Hi," Mary-Kate replied, scooting into the arch next to her and Haley squeezed in on the other side. "Where's your man?"

"Not really sure, he left the dorm early this morning but I don't know where he went."

"That's annoying," said Haley, and Mary-Kate nodded agreeably.

"Well, it's not like we really had anything planned for today and him having to tell me _everything_ he's doing seems kind of controlling," said Winter. "I don't want him to think now that we're dating that he's losing his freedom."

"Okay, I can see that but you've barely got to see him all week," said Mary-Kate. "It's only natural that he'd want to spend today with you. I know that when me and Tracy first started going out we wanted to see each other every second of every day. We still do now but we can't, it should bother you that Draco would rather do whatever he's doing then see you."

"It does bother me! It _really_ bothers me, a lot, where could he possibly be? What could be better than getting to spend time with me?"

"There, there," Haley said, patting Winter on the back. "We knew we'd get you to stop lying to yourself."

"That's what friends are for, Spring," Mary-Kate added, wrapping an arm around Winter's shoulders. "Now that you've admitted how you feel you can confront Draco and tell him the truth but in a way that doesn't make you sound controlling, just caring."

Winter sighed and wrapped her arms around both Haley and Mary-Kate, pulling them to her in a group hug.

"Thank you, guys," said Winter. "You're the best."

"We know," Haley and Mary-Kate said together and all three began to laugh and then they moved on to more joyful subjects. Haley talked about her interest in one of the Slytherin boys and Mary-Kate and Winter convinced her to tell him how she felt. Then Mary-Kate got on the subject of Tracy and how they had been sending letters back and forth all school year. Though Tracy found the fact that they were sent via owl to be a bit strange. They eventually made it into the Great Hall for dinner and continued their conversation there. By the time it was getting dark Winter's spirits had been lifted again thanks to her great friends and they all headed down towards the dungeon.

Winter was all smiles when they reached the statue and all three piled inside and went their separate ways. Haley and Mary-Kate went up to the girl's dorm to get ready for bed and Winter stayed in the common room and decided to wait a bit longer for Draco. She curled up on the couch and watched the flicker of the fire, remembering the first time Draco had basically attacked her on this very couch. Everyone had gone to bed when Winter decided that she wasn't going to see Draco, even if he was out past curfew. Winter stood up and walked to her dorm where she changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. She didn't fall asleep at first, instead she couldn't get the story Miss Revenfall had told the class out of her head.

The story of what had happened between her and Callum. He had been pressuring Miss Revenfall and after denying him he had decided to sleep around with someone else, who happened to be Ilaria. Before she knew the truth Callum had lost interest in Miss Revenfall to the point where she had slept with him for fear of losing him, even though she had already lost him. Winter was seeing the same signs in Draco, she had been denying him since that first night after Madame Puddifoots and now he seemed like he didn't want anything to do with her. Had he found someone else and that was why he didn't want her anymore? She bit her lip to stop from crying at just that very thought. It seemed cruel to tell her he loved her when he was off philandering. She closed her eyes tight and tried to fall asleep, not wanting to think anymore on the subject.


	24. CONFRONTATIONS

**CHAPTER 24-CONFRONTATIONS**  
During the next few weeks Winter put her theory to the test and the results she got were definitely not what she had been hoping for. She tested Miss Revenfall's story against her own and saw a few similarities. Draco had not only stopped asking her to shag him but he also seemed to never be around to ask her. He'd disappear for hours on end and Winter could never get a definitive answer on where he was or what he'd been doing. Some days he was gone all day long from morning to night and Winter didn't seem him at all. If it wasn't for a few classes they shared she doubted she would get to see him at all.

Obviously noticing this Blaise had decided to take advantage of Draco not being around and often tried to invite Winter out with him to eat or just hang out but she denied him. She had to get to the bottom of what was going on with Draco, even if it ended with him cheating on her she had to know the truth. It just confused her to no end why he went to so much trouble to be with her to start ignoring her, she felt like a fool for believing that he really cared about her. She had just gotten out of her classes for the day and sat in her bed in her dorm staring blankly in front of her. Tears trailed down her face even though her eyes hadn't blinked once since she sat down and she didn't know if she had the strength to blink.

She was too busy trying not to feel like her heart was breaking. Winter knew the easier thing she could do was confront Draco and ask him flat out what was going on but she couldn't. He was never around to ask and when he was it was never the right time as it always seemed like he tried to catch her in a place where various other people were. It seemed like he did everything he could to make sure they didn't end up alone together and Winter didn't want to fight in public. That would only prove to Blaise that he was right and Winter didn't want him to be right, even if it appeared that he was. She heard footsteps and was glad her curtain was drawn as she didn't want anyone to see her the way she was. Obviously the other person didn't realize that and they slid the curtain back revealing Mary-Kate standing on the other side.

"Okay, this needs to stop," said Mary-Kate. "It's like you're a zombie or something, you never talk to me or Haley anymore, you go to class, you eat, do your homework, then sleep. There's nothing in between, it's like you're half a person. What is going on?"

Winter felt a sob escape her lips and held out her arms and Mary-Kate crawled into the bed and hugged her. She knew it was a childish thing to want a hug but she needed some type of comfort and Mary-Kate had been her friend long enough to do just that.

"I think Draco is cheating on me," Winter said, wiping at her eyes.

"Why would you think that?"

"You know how I told you he asked me to shag him quite often?"

"Yeah, you said he asked quite a lot."

"He doesn't ask anymore and I never see him and when I do see him he makes sure it's somewhere that we aren't able to be alone. Then he goes somewhere almost every day and never tells me where he's going and sometimes he's gone all day. It feels like he doesn't care about me anymore but doesn't want to break up, I don't understand, Mary-Kate, I'm so confused."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"He doesn't give me the chance, we're always around people and I don't want to argue with him in the presence of nosy Slytherins. Especially Blaise and Pansy."

"If you want to stop feeling like this then you're going to have to, Winter, you can't let him do this to you. You can't keep loving him if he is cheating on you, you need to get the truth out of him and you need to do it before he hurts you any worse."

"I really care about him and I thought he really cared about me."

"Then you need to see for sure if he feels the same."

Winter continued to hug Mary-Kate until she felt she could stop and then wiped all the tears from her face and took a deep breath.

"Okay," Winter said, nodding her head. "I'm going to do it, I'm going to confront him whether we're in a crowded place or not."

"Good, you need to," Mary-Kate replied. "And you force him to tell you the truth."

"I will."

Mary-Kate smiled and Winter tried to force on a smile of her own. They both turned when she heard someone run into the room and saw it was Haley and she had to catch her breath.

"Winter," she said, sucking in air. "Draco was attacked…he's in the…Hospital Wing."

"What?" Winter cried, standing up.

"He got in a fight with Harry Potter, he was hurt pretty bad."

Winter ran down the stairs and out of the dungeon where she ran all the way into the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey was looking over Draco as he lay in one of the beds and Winter stopped in the doorway and caught her breath until Madame Pomfrey. Winter then walked over to Draco. She stepped up beside his bed and saw he looked alright, not hurt in any way, his eyes were closed but he opened them after she'd been standing next to him for a while.

"Winter, how did you know I was here?" Draco asked, seeming a little embarrassed, which was strange.

"Haley told me, I'm sure everyone knows about it by now," Winter answered.

"Brilliant."

"What happened?"

"I'm not really sure, I was just minding my own business and then Potter came in and started attacking me. He used some kind of spell on me that cut up my chest but Snape fixed it. You can still kind of see the outlines though."

Draco pushed down the blanket and then pulled up his shirt where Winter saw pink lines across his chest that were fading. She stopped the urge to reach out and touch the lines on his chest as her urge to do so wasn't just because of the healing scars. Winter pulled one of the chairs up next to the bed and decided since Draco seemed to be fine that she'd talk to him since they we alone.

"Draco," said Winter, and Draco turned towards her.

"I don't like the way you just said my name," Draco replied.

"I need you to tell me honestly if you care about me and whether or not you've been cheating on me. Please, tell me the truth, if you don't want to be with me then stop stringing me along, I don't want to get any deeper into this relationship so I can get hurt worse."

"Why would you even ask that?"

"You're always gone, you never tell me where you are, we're dating, Draco, I want to spend more time with you."

"I'm not used to someone liking me that much, generally most people like me in small doses. I thought the more time you spent with me the more you'd realize that I'm exactly what everyone says I am."

"I would never let them choose how I feel about you; I've already had so many choices taken from me. Don't be another one, let me choose to be with you and if anything bad happens I _need_ it to be my fault, nothing else in my life has been."

"Okay."

Draco scooter over in the bed and held out his arms, Winter chuckled and climbed into the bed with him where he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Don't think you're going to have your way with me," said Winter, and Draco began to tickle her stomach and she tried to wiggle out of his grip but he held on tight. "Stop!" Winter cried, laughing and trying to find some spot on Draco that was ticklish to exact her revenge. Finally she managed to find his spot, it was his sides and she began to tickle him back. Soon they were rolling across the bed tickling and laughing, making quite a ruckus.

"Ms. Davis, it would be in Mr. Malfoy's best interest if you were to let him rest," said Madame Pomfrey, and Winter swallowed down her laughter and nodded her head. She stood up and fixed her clothes, before turning to Draco and winking. Then she waved at Madame Pomfrey before leaving the Hospital Wing and returning back down to the dungeon where she entered the common room. She searched around and found Mary-Kate still in the girl's dormitory, she stood up when Winter walked in.

"How is he?" asked Mary-Kate.

"He's fine; Snape healed him after he got attacked but Madame Pomfrey wanted to keep him overnight anyway," Winter replied.

"And about the other thing?"

"Draco says that he was afraid that if I spent a lot of time with him I would see that he was as bad as everyone claims he is."

"And you trust him?"

"He's never lied to me, he may not have told me everything from the start but when I ask he tells the truth. That's more than I get from most people in my life."

"Do you really think that Draco is the one?" Mary-Kate asked, twisting her empty ring finger like there was something on it.

"I don't want to go so far as to assume anything with him, we're 16 years old, we have a lot of life left. As of right now, I can't imagine being with anyone but him and I'll admit that I don't want that to change," Winter replied, leaning against the bed post. "Boys, my life was so much easier before I became attracted to them."

"I think everyone feels that way."

"If not they're nutters."

Winter walked over to her bed and lay down, thinking about everything that was still on her mind. She did trust Draco, he was always so honest with her she had a heap of guilt for not trusting him. She wasn't going to rack up anymore guilt. From this day forward she was going to trust Draco Malfoy explicitly, he had earned that much. It surprised her that he wasn't angry about her complete lack of trust in him. Either way things were going to change, Winter was going to be the best girlfriend Draco could ever hope for. She was going to make him forget he had ever wasted years on Pansy Parkinson and remember Winter as the best he'd ever had.


	25. CRACKS

**CHAPTER 25-CRACKS**  
Winter was surprised the following morning when she walked into the common room and Draco was waiting for her on one of the chairs. She walked over to him and sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I see Madame Pomfrey cleared you to leave," said Winter.

"She says I'm all healed, not even any scars to brag about," Draco replied.

"I personally prefer no scars myself, at least on me so I don't understand guy's needs to have scars to show off."

"We tend to compare things and whoever has the most impressive is usually the winner."

"Boys."

Winter smirked and pressed her forehead against Draco's.

"Is this an indication that you plan to spend more time with me?" she asked.

"I believe that was your request," Draco answered.

"I consider it more of a demand."

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Yes, you are, and I am very pleased with your choice."

"I'm not that opposed to it."

Winter leaned in and kissed Draco, he wound his arms around her back and kissed her back but they didn't kiss too long as they were in a crowded room.

"It seems like there's always something that disrupts us when we're trying to snog," said Winter.

"And why would you want to be alone to snog me?"

"I don't feel comfortable being stared at."

"Any ulterior motives?"

Winter wasn't sure what Draco was getting at but once he began to smirk it finally came to her and she rolled her eyes.

"I'll say no," said Winter.

"You're no fun," Draco replied.

"You need to get your mind out of the gutter."

"It's taken permanent residence there."

Winter chuckled and then leaned forward and rubbed her nose against Draco's playfully before resting her forehead against his. She twined their fingers together and just sat there with her eyes closed, feeling completely at peace and safe in the arms of Draco.

"I want things to stay like this," said Winter, barely above a whisper. "Everything is so perfect, apart from the whole arranged marriage thing; I wouldn't change a single thing in my life. The rest of the year will be amazing if it continues just like it's going now."

When Winter didn't get a reply from Draco she opened her eyes and saw him staring blankly at their intertwined hands. She wondered what she had said to make him suddenly so quiet and sat back in his lap.

"I said something wrong, didn't I?" she asked. Draco's attention snapped back to her and he shook his head.

"No, you didn't say anything wrong," Draco answered. "I just...I really want the same thing."

"Good, glad to see we're on the same page about something finally."

"It was bound to happen. I do have to go meet with Snape soon though to find out a punishment. I got detention for being out too late the other night and Filch likes to rat people out for fun."

"I think he has a sixth sense zoned in to any student doing the slightest thing wrong. I suppose I can let you go for a little while but you better be back soon."

"Right after we're done I'll come right back to you."

"Good answer."

Winter kissed Draco once more and then stood up and watched him as he left the common room. While she had been talking to him about the arranged marriage she realized she had never gotten any more information from her parents. She decided it was finally time to start speaking to them again, even though they didn't deserve it. Winter walked up to her room and grabbed parchment and a quill and began to write out the things she wanted to know most.

_Parents,  
I want to know a few things about this horrible arrangement you made for me without my consent. What were the terms and is there a time frame in which the arrangement must take place? Also, what will happen if I do not fulfill the arrangement? If you do not answer me honestly I will never trust either of you again. Tell me every detail, no matter the consequence. I deserve to know. Don't you think you owe me that much?  
~Your Once Daughter_

Winter felt content enough with the letter and rolled it up before leaving the common room and going out towards the owlery. It took her a bit of time to get there but she managed and walked inside where she began to look around. After a few scans she finally spotted Draco's brindle owl, Charcoal.

"Charcoal," Winter said, and Charcoal turned his big golden eyes on her and cocked his head before cautiously flying down to her. She had never actually spent much time with Charcoal, only seeing him when Draco got packages or sent them off. Each time she would manage a pet or a pat on the head but nothing more. She was surprised that he had decided to come to her after all and latched the letter onto his leg then took him to the window. A moment later Charcoal flew off into the sky and Winter watched him until he was nothing but a blot in the skye. She then turned and began to work her way back down to the castle realizing that it was about time for lunch.

She entered into the Great Hall and saw that students were gathering around the tables and food was just beginning to appear. As she scanned the Slytherin table she spotted Mary-Kate and Haley sitting together and walked over to them, sitting down next to Mary-Kate.

"Hey, Fall," said Mary-Kate with a backwards glance as she piled food onto her plate.

"Hi, Mary-Kate, Hales," said Winter, smiling. "Hungry then?"

"Starving, slept straight through breakfast, I'm surprised you can't hear my stomach rumbling."

"How are things, Hales, still juggling your various suitors?" asked Winter.

"That got tedious, they all got so jealous when they found out I wasn't only dating them. I decided to pick the best of the choices and now I'm dating Adrian," said Haley, and Winter dropped the fork she had been using to jab at food on Mary-Kate's plate. "That's okay with you right? I know you and Adrian had a thing once."

"Yeah, it's fine, I have Draco, it was just a surprise."

"Good, because I really like him."

"I'm so happy for you; it's so great that all of us are in amazing relationships."

"Totally," said Mary-Kate through a mouthful of mashed potatoes and Winter and Haley laughed. Winter felt an arm slide around her waist and turned with a smile, thinking it was Draco and ended up seeing Blaise. She groaned and reached back, pulling his arm from around her waist.

"What do you want, Blaise?" asked Winter.

"Just curious if Draco is still lying to you," Blaise replied.

"And what would he be lying about?"

"Where do you think he is right now?"

"With Snape discussing what he has to do for detention."

"He's not with Snape, he hasn't been with Snape all day."

"I don't care to be honest, if his secrets are that important to him then he can keep them, I'm done with mistrusting him, I won't do it anymore."

"You don't care that he lied straight to your face?"

"I could care less honestly."

"What did he do to earn that? You hated him for years and all the sudden you trust him explicitly? And me, who you've known for years, you don't trust at all anymore?"

"Just goes to show how someone you thought you knew can change so drastically."

Blaise shook his head and took Winter's hand in a death grip.

"Please, Winter, if you choose me I will make your life full, you'll never experience heartache, you'll have everything you could ever want and more. I will never leave you, I'll love you forever and a day, my every breath will belong to you and be because of you. I want you to be my wife, I want to grow old with you and watch our children grow up and have children of their own. We can have as many as you want; it's all up to you. All you have to do is be with me."

Winter felt her heart break and tears spring to her eyes at the sheer honesty of Blaise's words and the heartache she could see etched into his every feature. He had never been so honest with her and here he was spilling his heart to her in a crowded room that had gone suspiciously silent. She had never truly realized how much Blaise cared about her, how much he truly wanted her. It wasn't actions or romantic gestures that showed her that, it was the truth, the naked truth that he has just laid before her. How easy it would be to say yes and not have to hurt him again, to marry him and know that all he said was true. That would be her life with Blaise, a safe and secure life, with a safe and secure husband.  
Nothing with Draco was certain; she didn't even know what would become of them over the next few years, not even the next few months.

They could stay together and that thought warmed her to her very soul or they would break up and her sole turned to ice because at that point she'd have no Draco and no Blaise. She knew it was foolish to choose based solely on love and faith but she wanted Draco with her entire being. Just the memory of how she felt with him that morning was something she had never felt with Blaise and she doubted she ever would.

"I'm sorry, Blaise," Winter said, her voice cracking. "I'm so sorry but I don't love you like I love Draco. I can't marry someone I don't love, what kind of life is that? Please, understand that I can't do this, I can't do this."

Blaise looked up at Winter and she saw that all the fire that had been in his eyes was gone, he seemed hollow and dull. Winter felt a sob escape her lips as she knew that was her doing. He just stood up and left the Great Hall to the sound of murmurs and Winter turned to Mary-Kate, unsure what to do. Mary-Kate stood up and led Winter out of the Great Hall and to a secluded part of the castle where Winter began to cry.

"He's never been that honest with me before," said Winter, wiping at her eyes. "He always pushed and talked bad about Draco but this time he was vulnerable because he gave me everything. I just...I can't love him that way and it breaks my heart when I know he can and he does."

Mary-Kate hugged Winter and patted her back soothingly.

"I don't know how to help you," Mary-Kate said honestly. "Love is complicated but it's worth fighting for and if you and Draco love each other then you shouldn't stop. You shouldn't give up Draco and settle for Blaise because you know he'll never leave you. What kind of life would a loveless marriage lead? You'll be safe but you'll be miserable. If you're meant to be with Draco then you have to believe that Blaise will find someone he's meant to be with."

Winter sucked up her crying and wiped the tears from her face.

"Thank you," Winter said, smiling at Mary-Kate. "For reminding me that love is worth fighting for."

"Blaise knows that too, he's not going to give up, at least not for a while," said Mary-Kate.

"Unfortunately, that I do know."

"Let's go back to the common room; I'm sure your man will be there."

Winter held out her arm and Mary-Kate slipped hers through Winter's as they walked off down to the dungeon.


	26. UNFORESEEN CONSEQUENCES

_My goodness we're getting so close to the end! It's so exciting to me to be this close to finishing another story. :P I hope you like this chapter! Even though there might be a few reasons why not. -hint hint- ;) Anywho, read away!_

_~Fluffy_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

**CHAPTER 26-UNFORESEEN CONSEQUENCES**_  
_Winter woke up with a large smile on her face as she remembered when she and Mary-Kate got to the common room the previous afternoon. Draco had been lounging on the couch, looking into the fire; he had seemed happy but miserable at the same time. When Winter asked him why he had avoided the question. Mary-Kate had discreetly gone off to the girl's dorm and Draco had ignored her question and asked why her eyes were red. That launched her into the tirade on Blaise and Draco just listened and unlike any guy ever he didn't care about Blaise. He wasn't mad at him, didn't want to go beat him up, or confront him about his actions.

Draco trusted Winter enough that he didn't have to do those things and knew that even if he did Winter wouldn't want him to. If Winter had had any doubts about Draco being the right choice they were all gone now, he was everything she wanted. She got out of bed that morning and got ready to go to class. As she was putting on her shoes she saw Mary-Kate walk in reading a letter._  
_

"What's that?" asked Winter._  
_

"It's from Tracy," Mary-Kate replied. "He finds my use of owl delivery strange but otherwise he can't wait to see me soon. Can you believe the school year is almost over?"_  
_

"After the year I've had, I'm really happy it's almost over before something even worst happens. I'm just not looking forward to going home to my biological parents."_  
_

"Winter, don't you think you've avoided them long enough? I'm sure they really believed they would be helping."_  
_

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions." Mary-Kate gave Winter a hard look. "I sent them a letter yesterday, okay?"_  
_

"That's my girl; once you talk to them you might start to understand their thinking."_  
_

"Yeah, sure."_  
_

Mary-Kate folded up her letter and kissed it before putting it in the drawer on her nightstand, then she skipped off out of the dorm. It was little things like that that made Winter remember why Mary-Kate was her best friend, she wasn't exactly a Slytherin stereotype either. As she was reaching for her bag Charcoal came in through the window and stopped on her night stand. Winter dug around for a treat and found one in her drawer, she handed it to Charcoal and then took her letter and he flew off back out the window. She looked down at the letter, the one that was going to tell her everything and now she was nervous to know. With shaky hands she opened the letter and began to read.__

Winter,  
We're so sorry for what we've done, we really thought that you would love Blaise. The way you act together, we thought you already did. Your father and I have agreed to give you the truth. You are our only daughter and we don't want to lose you. The terms of the vow were that you and Blaise were to marry on your 18_th__ Birthday. We made an unbreakable vow with Ilaria, Winter, if you do not Marry Blaise on your 18__th __ birthday Ilaria, your father, and I will die. As is the consequence with all unbreakable vows ever made. We won't force you to do this, only marry Blaise if that is what you want. I love your father with all my heart and I want you to know that love and not settle for anything less. We love you, Winter, and we have only ever wanted what's best for you.  
~Mom and Dad_

Winter read the letter in tense silence and then folded it up and slipped it into her bag. She wanted to think on it, to let it sink in but she had already been slack on school and homework. Even thinking about the consequences of breaking the vow was making her stomach sick and she didn't want that. She had plenty of time to think about it and time to decide before the vow even came to pass. Once the day was through she would sit down and read it again and then she would discuss it with Draco. Until then Winter grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder then headed off to her first class.

It was a standard day, Transfiguration seemed to go over her head once again, Potions was easier with Slughorn, Defense Against the Dark Arts was a challenge, the same old thing. The only difference was that Draco was not in any of their shared classes and Winter began to worry at the end of the day. When classes were over she headed straight back to the common room to check on Draco. She was startled when hands reached out from an empty classroom and pulled her inside. Winter knew it had to be Blaise and began to fight him off.

"Winter, stop," said Draco's voice, and Winter stopped and turned to face him.

"Draco, what's going on?" asked Winter. "Why weren't you in class?"

"I can't explain everything right now, I wish I could but I can't, Winter. You could wait for me, until all this is over, but I won't blame you if you go to Blaise."

"Draco, I think I've made it clear that I already am with you, right now, right here."

"That's going to change."

"Why?"

"You'll see, I'm sorry but I can't risk you getting hurt."

"What are you-"

Winter would have finished her sentence but just then Draco pulled out his wand and her vision went black.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Winter woke up disoriented, she couldn't remember what had happened for a moment and then it all came back to her. Draco had pulled her into a classroom and then he had started saying things she didn't understand. Things were a little foggy after that but she did remember him pulling out his wand, he must have used a spell on her to knock her out. She sat up and it was dark and she felt confined, it made her claustrophobic and she began to beat around trying to find where she was. When she leaned to her right her weight pushed open doors and she spilled onto the floor, banging her hip. She sat there for a moment letting the pain fade away before she stood up and looked around.

It was the classroom Draco had pulled her into and she had just come out of a tall empty dresser, she could see the shelves that had once been inside were instead leaning against the side. She wondered what was going on and why Draco had knocked her out and hidden her in a dresser. Quickly she reached into her pocket and found her wand was still there, a wave of relief washed over her as she pulled it into her hands. Just in case Draco was lurking about to knock her out again she kept her wand in her hand as she walked to the door and opened it. Her eyes grew wide as she saw scorch marks and broken objects scattered across the ground.

She kept walking, her wand now outstretched and her hand shaking as thoughts of what could have happened rushed through her head. As she reached the door to the Great Hall she saw a figure coming from her right and quickly turned, her wand held high, only to see Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Davis," said Professor McGonagall, approaching Winter and she lowered her wand. "Child, we thought...when we couldn't find you."

Professor McGonagall wasn't making any sense as she took Winter's hand and patted it.

"Thank goodness you're safe, dear," said Professor McGonagall.

"What happened, Professor, why is the castle destroyed?" asked Winter.

"Where have you been?"

"In a classroom, in a dresser, knocked out. Draco knocked me out and hid me in there; he said it was to keep me safe."

"Oh, well, why don't you head back to your common room, we will discuss everything tomorrow."

"But, Professor-"

"No arguing, go."

Winter gave Professor McGonagall a hard look and then went back down to the dungeon and entered the common room. No one was inside and Winter wondered if everyone was sleeping. She walked up to the girl's dorm and stepped inside her room, she saw Haley hunched over a bawling Mary-Kate and others who were looking on with remorse.

"He took her, he had to of," Mary-Kate cried. "She'd never go on her own, that's not like her, what if they hurt her? What if she's dead?"

Winter had a sense that Mary-Kate was talking about her and cleared her throat to draw attention to herself. Everyone turned towards her and Mary-Kate gasped before jumping up and launching herself at Winter, throwing her arms around her.

"I thought something horrible had happened to you," Mary-Kate said, sniffing.

"What is going on, Mary-Kate? No one will tell me what happened," said Winter.

"You don't know? Where have you been not to know?"

"Draco knocked me out with a spell and put me in a dresser inside an empty classroom, I just barely woke up and Professor McGonagall told me to come back here."

Mary-Kate turned to Haley and she nodded with a grim face before her and the other girls went to their beds and Mary-Kate took Winter's hand and walked her to her bed and sat down.

"A group of Death Eaters got into Hogwarts, Winter, the teachers and students fought them. Some were hurt and others...Dumbledore...Dumbledore is dead, Snape killed him and then he ran with the Death Eaters and so did Draco." Mary-Kate squeeze Winter's hand. "I'm so sorry."

"Dumbledore is dead?" Winter asked, the fact was unbelievable and Mary-Kate solemnly nodded her head. "Draco is gone, he's gone..."

Winter put her head in her hands and felt herself beginning to cry and Mary-Kate wrapped her arms around her.

"Thanks for telling me," said Winter. "Thanks for being here."

"I'll always be here for you," said Mary-Kate and Winter believed her without a doubt.


	27. FINAL CURTAIN

_So first off everyone should know that I just really suck, I am a horrible excuse for a fanfic author! I am so sorry this took so freakin' long to update, especially since it is SO close to being done. If I were to say that I am trying to get my license, secure a car for when I get said license, trying to finish my GED course, looking for a job, went on a week long trip to Cali, got a head cold, the stomach flu, and having to play full time maid to my messy bro cause he's jacking up my house, would that help? No? Damn. Well how about that I AM updating? Any better? :P Speaking of, I should zip it and let you get to the story, enjoy!_

_~Fluffy_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

**CHAPTER 27-FINAL CURTAIN**_  
_Winter sat solemnly on the train that was taking her home to her parents, not really wanting to see them yet but having no other choice. Mary-Kate was sitting with her, staring star struck at the ring on her finger like she had from the moment she put it on. Winter wanted to tell her to stop because it made her think of Draco and it hurt to think about him but she couldn't. Mary-Kate was happy and Winter couldn't be the one to bring her down just because her own trust in Draco was misguided. Blaise had been eager to jump on Draco's betrayal and attempt to sway her to marry him but Winter had ignored him.

Despite what her parents had wrote in their letter, she still had a hard time picturing Blaise as her husband. Her 18th birthday was still a year away and she had time to think and decide and try to get over Draco. She sighed heavily and Mary-Kate stopped admiring her ring and turned towards her._  
_

"Do you need to talk or vent or anything?" she asked._  
_

"I'm just sad," said Winter. "It's been a hard year and it ended worse than it began, I hadn't even thought that was possible."

"Well, things are so bad that it can only go up from here, right?"

"If only, Mary-Kate."

"Will you be alright if I go find Haley?"

"Yeah, no matter where you are I'll keep brooding."

Mary-Kate stood up and patted Winter on the shoulder before leaving the compartment. Winter leaned her head back and closed her eyes, thinking of Draco as always happened when her eyes closed. She heard a rustling and jumped as something flew into the compartment, once it settled Winter saw it was Charcoal. Surprised the bird has found her on the train she approached him and saw a letter, not having any treats she carefully maneuvered the letter out and avoided his beak. He squawked at her and then flew out the window; Winter turned to the letter and rolled it open.

_Winter,  
I'm sorry for how things went the last time I saw you. I knew what was going to happen and I couldn't risk you getting hurt, I love you too much. There's no good explanation for why I did what I did, I could say I had no other choice but that wouldn't be enough. I never meant to hurt you, I still do love you and I wish we were still back at school and happy like we were. But we're not and I don't know if we can ever go back to that. I am willing to let you go if you want to be with Blaise, you deserve better than me. But if you wait, one day this will be over and I'll come back to you.  
~Draco_

Winter squeezed the letter in her hand, feeling it crumple under her fingers. She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks but she couldn't stop them, he could have done nothing. Draco could have just left her remembering that the last thing he'd done is cast a spell at her and she would remember that. Instead he had gone and wrote this letter, proving that he really did care about her and it made her remember how much she cared about him. It would have been easier to remember him attacking her than to remember him apologizing to her.  
She folded the letter and couldn't help but bring it to her face where she smelt the familiar smells of Draco. The very smells that had first proved to Winter that she liked him and he had felt the same. She still loved him, the same as she did the day they sat together in the common room and she wished for them to stay that happy forever. Despite everything she still wanted only him, not Blaise even though he was there for her right now. She had once told Mary-Kate that she didn't want to think of Draco as _the one_ but she realized she did, Draco was _the one_. Her tears had finally stopped and she put the letter in her pocket and dried her tears with her shirt before looking out the window.

It was getting dark; it wouldn't be long before the train reached Platform 9 3/4 and her parents. She moved towards the window and pressed her hand against the glass, watching out as the scenery passed by. The door to the compartment opened and Mary-Kate and Haley stepped inside and Winter turned to them.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked, sitting down next to Winter and patting her arm softly.

"I'll be fine, just need a bit of time," Winter replied. "You know what they say, time heals all wounds."

"You'll write a lot this summer?"

"Of course."

"And you'll visit?" Mary-Kate added.

"Only if you visit me as well," Winter said, smiling. At least one pattern was remaining the same, her friendships with Mary-Kate and Haley, she couldn't ask for better than them.

"What would a summer be without spending a few nights at the giant Davis house?"

"Boring, that's what!"

The three of them ended up giggling and Mary-Kate and Haley successfully kept Winter's mind off of her depression for the rest of the train ride as they discussed the summer. When the train pulled into the station it was much too soon and Winter grudgingly grabbed her things and followed her fellow students into the hallway and out the train door. Winter hugged Mary-Kate and Haley tightly as soon as they were on the platform and the three said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Looking around Winter spotted her parents waiting near the back of the platform and Winter took a deep breath and walked over to them. Her dad came forward and relieved her of some of her baggage and her mom approached her slowly, an anxious look on her face.

"Hello, mother," Winter said, folding her arms.

"It's good to see you, sweetheart," Trinket said, and Winter could tell she wanted to hug her but she wasn't ready for that yet.

"Ready to go home?" asked Jeffrey.

"I don't have many other choices, do I," Winter stated.

"Winter, this is starting to get tiring, we are still your parents and you should treat us with respect."

"Oh? So I'm supposed to treat the parents who made a vow to marry me off to a boy I don't love, and think of as a brother, with respect? The same parents who did this without my knowledge and who waited 16 years to tell me about it? Those same parents who had to do so by using an unbreakable vow that will kill them if I don't cooperate and so I have even less of a choice in the matter of what I want? The parents who robbed me of being able to make one of the biggest decisions of my life? I'm supposed to respect you after what you've done?"

"We thought we were doing the right thing," Trinket cried. "You and Blaise always acted like you cared about each other and I thought you were in love and too silly to tell each other. This would have been the catalyst to push you to realize your love."

"I do care about Blaise but I'm not in love with him, he's my big brother, mom, you don't realize what it feels like to think of him as my husband. It feels wrong just saying it with the way I feel about him," said Winter.

"You haven't even given him a chance, maybe if you did you would come to find out you do love him and that you no longer think of him as a brother."

"Are you even listening to what you're saying? You don't just forget that the guy you'll be marrying is like a brother, that doesn't go away. Can we just go home; I don't want to argue about this anymore, I just…I want to go home."

Winter started walking towards the exit, not caring whether her parents were following she just needed to get off the platform and away from the other students. Who knew how many heard them arguing and how much they'd talk now that she was gone. Everything was wrong, this wasn't how she pictured the end of her sixth year, wallowing and crying and being angry at everyone. She didn't know what she was going to do about Blaise and about her parents and about the vow. Even though she was angry and hated them at the moment she couldn't just let them die because she refused to marry Blaise.

But how could she marry him knowing she would never really love him and never having what Draco had given her? She would never be truly happy with Blaise and she would never truly be happy if she caused her parent's deaths. Winter was in a situation out of her control and every outcome was horrible. She truly had no idea what was going to happen in the next year, the only year she had to think and evaluate her life before the deadline for the unbreakable vow was up.


	28. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE  
**Jeffrey watched as Trinket and Ilaria ran around the Davis Manor making sure all the decorations were in the right place. Ilaria had all but taken over and done everything she wanted and after arguing endlessly, Trinket had given up. Trinket had wanted Winter to decide on everything and had fought a lot for her. But Winter always agreed to everything Ilaria wanted and eventually Trinket stopped fighting. She thought Winter would start to get more excited as the wedding progressed but she seemed to become more introverted.

Jeffrey knew that Trinket was still expectant that Winter would suddenly perk up and be happy and be in love with Blaise. He knew better though, it was clear to him that this wasn't what Winter wanted. For Trinket he had tried to wait and see if Winter changed her mind but she hadn't and he was done waiting. Today Winter was going to marry Blaise, not because she wanted to but because she felt she had to for him and for Trinket. Jeffrey wasn't going to let Winter do this, he was going to make sure she had the life she wanted. He knew the wedding would be starting soon and he walked into the house and up to Winter's room where she was waiting.

Jeffrey knocked and heard Winter call for him to come in and he opened the door, stepping inside. Winter was sitting in front of her vanity, wearing the wedding dress that Ilaria had picked. It was a mess, it looked like 10 sheets had been sewn together then haphazardly sewn into something resembling a dress. There was a strip of lime green wrapped around her waist; the color Ilaria had thought was good for the wedding. Even though Winter had never fought for anything in the wedding she had fought for a veil and won, even though Ilaria had been persistent in her disagreement. Winter currently had the veil wrapped over her head and Jeffrey approached her and pushed the veil back from her face. Her eyes were glazed over with tears and Jeffrey ran his finger across her cheek in comfort. He pulled a chair across from her and sat down, taking her hand in his.

"You've been putting up an admirable front," said Jeffrey, patting her hand. "But I know you don't want to do this."

"Dad, don't," said Winter, shaking her head. "I've come to peace with this and I can't think any farther than that. I love you, dad, and I love mom, with all my heart and I won't let you die for my happiness. Blaise will be good to me; I know he will, it won't be that bad."

"You don't have to marry Blaise."

"I do and I will, for you and mom."

"No, Winter, you don't understand, you _don't_ have to marry Blaise. I did something that your mother didn't know and Ilaria didn't know."

"What did you do?"

"I changed the vow a bit, I added something to it and I went first so it applied to your mother and Ilaria."

Winter gave Jeffrey a surprised look.

"Dad, what did you change about it?" Winter asked, and he could see hope forming in her eyes, bringing a light to them that she hadn't had in over a year. Jeffrey looked at her and squeezed her hand again; knowing that she would have a choice but knowing there was still a catch. He opened his mouth to speak, hoping the answer wouldn't cause the light to go out in her eyes again.

**~FIN**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Dun dun dun! This is a really horrible cliffhanger I know but it REALLY helped open things up for the sequel, yes the sequel! It won't be long, just a short-ish story to tie all this up but since it's so completely different from this story I decided it needed to be seperate, hence why it is not here. I am going to try to get it up soon but it's still a work in progress and I really want to write more on it before I post it up to make sure there's nothing I want to change. It shall be called **Winter Melody **so keep an eye out for it in the near future. Moving on, Love Like Winter is now finished! How awesome is that? Another finished story! Thank you all so much for sticking it out and making it all the way to the end with me. You readers have been amazing! I really hope you follow me to the sequel and enjoy reading it just as much as this story. Again, thank you all!_

_~Fluffy_


End file.
